


Welcome Home.

by JennJarvis20



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennJarvis20/pseuds/JennJarvis20
Summary: This is an alternate reality where the events of Avengers 4 has taken place already. Thanos has sent the Avengers that did not fade away to an alternate timeline in the 1940s that led them to find Peggy Carter. The finale battle is a bloody and vicious battle, leaving both physical and mental scars. In the final scenes, the Avengers bring Peggy back to 2018 with them. Peggy is left with PTSD. Tony is left with guilt-ridden PTSD, because he comes home and finds out that Pepper has died. No one knows how to properly help them, and Peggy and Tony find a new bond between the two of them,one that gets unexpectedly physical. I love comments so let me know what you think!!





	1. Chapter 1

Peggy is laying in bed, while Steve snores lightly next to her. It's been 3 months now since the Avengers faced Thanos and decided to bring her back to the 21st century. She couldn't sleep. She hardly ever slept anymore. Technology stressed her out, even though SHIELD and the SSR had their fair share. It was nothing compared to the technology of modern day. To make matters worse, most of it was created by Howard Stark's son Tony, who went by the name Iron Man now. Peggy would never forget the day that she found out that Bucky Barnes was alive and that he murdered Howard. But Bucky was a good guy now... And Tony, Tony was like seeing the ghost of Howard. No matter how tired and exhausted Peggy became though, she couldn't bring herself to actually fall asleep. The nightmares of fighting Thanos and her muddled confusion kept her up all hours. She didn't want to tell Steve, although part of her thought that he knew something was wrong.  
Peggy did her best to assimilate into her new era. Gone were her pin curls and proper skirts and heels...Replaced by her hair in a messy bun, jeans, and Converse. She insisted on still wearing her signature red lips either.  
At this moment, she was getting frustrated with her inability to sleep. She sat up in bed, which woke up Steve.  
"Hey Peg," Steve says sleepily. "You okay? More nightmares?"  
Peggy doesn't respond immediately. Steve puts his arms around her, and she jumps out of fright.  
"I'm so sorry Steve. I zoned out for a moment."  
Steve kisses Peggy's shoulder.  
"I can't sleep. It's like I cannot shut off my brain since the battle ended. There isn't a single thing that is as I remembered. I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this. And you have no idea how hard the whole Sargeant Barnes... I mean Bucky... issue is. He killed my best friend. You're best friend killed my best friend...But you say he's not a bad man, that he was brainwashed. It's just so hard to believe."  
"You sound like Tony did when he found out. We were at each others' throats over this. But Peg, you saw Bucky fight alongside us against Thanos. He saved Shuri's life.  
Peggy rubs her arms. "You-You should go bac to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you up."  
"Beautiful," Steve begins. "I've been there. Waking up 70 years later, not knowing where I was or how I got here. And then the Avengers became my new family."  
"It's just hard Steve. This is all different. You didn't go through what I did. I thought you were dead. And then you weren't and in the moment, I agreed to Dr. Strange taking me back to 2018. With all of you," Peggy pauses mid-sentence.  
"Are you regretting coming back with us Peg?" Steve looks at Peggy with a heart-broken expression.  
"Well no... I love you. I always have. It's just different." Peggy lies back down and Steve wraps his arms around her. She wipes a tear out of her eye. The two of them finally relax enough to fall asleep.

To be continued.


	2. New friends

When Peggy wakes up the next morning, she realizes Steve is already awake. She gets up in her black and white polka dot traditional pajamas and pads down the hallway. She smells food cooking in the kitchen, walks in, and says, "Babe that food smells so good." She turns the corner, and her cheeks flush. Steve is not the one that is cooking however. It is actually Tony.  
"G'Morning Peg. I was just cooking you some breakfast since Cap had to head to Wakanda for the day," Tony explains to her. "I figured you wouldn't mind some Stark expertise in the kitchen."  
"Stark expertise? Your father would have blown up the kitchen if he ever tried to cook."  
"Well my mother was a whiz at least. How are you doing Peg? I couldn't even imagine what you're going through." Tony puts a plate of pancakes in front of the two of them. Peggy watches Tony intently.  
"How long did it take you to make these?"  
"Two hours but who's counting?" Tony says and Peggy laughs.  
"It's crazy how much you remind me of Howard. From what I heard, you're actually more humble than him."  
'I'd like to think I'm More handsome than dear old Dad at least," Tony smiles through his words, and Peggy giggles. "Seriously Peg, are you doing okay?"  
Peggy frowns as she begins to talk. "Not really...If I'm being honest. I don't sleep because I can't shut my eyes. Every time I close them I see your teammate and all those innocent people being murdered. I can't shut my brain off, because with every noise and creak that I hear in the building, I panic and think Thanos is coming after me. I guess you could say that I have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from all that I've been through. I hate it."  
"I know all too well about that," Tony tell her and takes a bite of his pancakes. "Are you getting the panic attacks already?"  
"Is that what it is when I feel as though I'm about to die?"  
"Yup. I had it for about a year after Thanos sent Loki to Earth and I almost died a second time. Can't breathe, feel like the world is crumbling around you, chest hurts... It's awful."  
"YES! That's it! And I'm too embarrassed to tell Steve! You are sweeter than you Dad actually. Thank you Anthony." Peggy says and Tony walks over to Peggy's stool. He wraps his arms around Peggy tightly and hugs her. "Any time Peggy,' Tony says. "You and I are connected through my Dad but also through what we've been through. I know Steve tries to tell people he knows what we're going through but he has absolutely no clue."  
"I feel bad because he tries just so hard to comfort me, and he just doesn't understand. Even though I will always feel like I love him, my whole world was stripped away from me. You're really the only tie I have to the 1940s."  
"My Dad used to tell me so many stories about you and your adventures. He cared a lot about you," Tony explains.  
"Yes. Your father was like the sexually active brother that I never had."  
"Those stories I do NOT need to know," Tony laughs. He looks at Peggy who is smiling. "You should do that more often." Peggy cocks her head to the side. "You need to smile more. Your smile is pretty." He pauses. "Do you want to get out of here for the day?" Tony asks and piques Peggy's attention. "Do you want to go to Manhattan? See what the city is like in this century...We could go shopping and just get away."  
"I would love that!"


	3. Memories of the way it used to be

"When is Steve coming back?"  
"I'm not sure," Tony tells Peggy. "Just write him a note. We'll dress up and annoy the pretentious rich people that are shopping."  
"You definitely are a Stark! Let me go change." Peggy has a skip in her step as she walks out. Moments later, she comes bounding down the stairs in a black short-sleeved turtleneck, black and white houndstooth skirt, and red high-heeled pumps. She has the biggest smile across her crimson lips that she has has since coming to 2018. Tony has put on a pinstripe suit. "A suit? You weren't kidding when you said you were dressing up!"  
"Wait til you see the car we're taking. You're going to love it." Tony offers her his arm. "Agent Carter?"  
"Mr. Stark," Peggy says as she loops her arm in his. They walk outside, Peggy gasps fighting back tears. In front of her is a 1947 Fleetmaster, the same exact car Howard had when Peggy last knew him. "I can't believe that you still have that! Mr. Jarvis used to drive me around in this very car."  
"It's been restored a bit, but still the same car Dad used to drive and Jarv too." Peggy kisses Tony's cheek, and he blushes. Tony opens the door for Peggy, lets her get in, and then runs around the other side to get in. They drive off together to the city.  
Steve gets back about two hours after Peggy and Tony leave. He walks around aimlessly, not seeing the note that Peggy has left. He bumps into Wanda. "Have you seen Peggy? She was asleep when I left."  
"I saw her leaving with Tony in one of those old cars of his. They were dressed up. Why don't you call Peggy's cellphone," Wanda asks.  
"She... She doesn't have one," Steve begins. "She was getting overwhelmed very quickly. It's something I didn't want to add to her stress."  
"Are you okay? Is Peggy okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm happy to have the love of my life back in my life. Peggy, on the other hand, has been having a tough time. Has she said anything to you? I try really hard to help her through the trauma of what she's been through, but she closes herself off quicker than anyone that I can honestly remember. I just want her to be okay. Going to the city cannot help her trauma. I don't know what Tony was thinking."  
"She hasn't really opened up to me since she got back, but I understand what she's going through and what she's been through, not sleeping, being on edge, having nightmares when she does actually sleep. It's like the world is constantly coming at you from every direction, and you're spinning and don't know what to do anymore. She's going to need outlets and comforts. You may think that going to the city is a bad idea, but it may actually help her because it's something that she's comfortable with." Steve frowns, and Wanda continues. "I know it's hard to hear, but Bucky told me how close Peggy was with Tony's father. She probably needs that. And unfortunately that's a connection that she and Tony will always share."


	4. Closer and closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and Tony spend the day shopping in New York City, which Steve is not too happy about.

Peggy and Tony are walking down Fifth avenue. They have bags from multiple high-end designer stores. Peggy is smiling and laughing. "Where to Anthony?" she asks him.  
"I was thinking Tiffany's then Barney's roof top deck for a late lunch?"  
"I feel like a Princess," Peggy exclaims. "It's so wonderful to be in Manhattan again." She follows Tony into Tiffany's. They begin walking around. "In my day, I only dreamt about purchasing something from here."  
"Well you can have anything Peggy. I told you I want to give you a day free of worry."  
"You don't have to do this though. I would have been fine with just walking around the city with you," Peggy says as she pauses in front of a counter of charm bracelets. "Which one would you like," Tony asks her. "You know Dad would have bought you half this store. You were the only female he considered his best friend....Steve was his work... You were genuinely his friend...No matter how bad he got." Tony looks in the case and ne of the workers walks up to them. "Can I see that silver one that have some blue charms? I think my friend would like that one. Right Peg?"   
"It's quite nice but..."  
"I'll take that one. Diamond stud earrings, and a necklace to match. Don't let my dear friend Peggy tell you otherwise." "Anthony I don't need all of that," Peggy yells at him. "I don't deserve..." Peggy's voice trails off because the sales associate has brought multiple boxes and opens them one-by-one. "They're beautiful."  
"Put them on Peg," Tony tells her and hands the associate his black card. He helps with the clasp of the necklace that has a key shaped charm that is shaped in diamonds. "Diamonds look good on you." He signs a receipt. Peggy tries to grab it and Tony's hand grabs hers, causing her to blush. "Ready to go Beautiful?"  
"I must be wearing thousands of dollars of jewelry right now."  
"Thirty thousand to be exact. I wanted to get you the more expensive earrings but I knew you'd be so mad at me." Tony's cellphone starts to ring. "Uh oh," he says as he answers. "Hello Captain Rogers."  
"Is Peggy with you?" Steve sounds angry.  
"Why yes Agent Carter is with me. I decided to take her to Manhattan for the day with me. I figured that it would be nice for her to get out of the compound."  
Steve begins to yell. "TONY! In whose mind did you think that it was a good idea to take a woman experiencing PTSD to a place full of triggers!? Tony come on! You could've made Peg's anxiety worse!" "Well actually my so I've been told brilliant mind did. Peggy actually seems to be enjoying herself. Would you like to talk to her to confirm that Captain Rogers?" Tony makes a face as Peggy waves off that she doesn't want to talk. "Oh I'm sorry Cap. Agent Carter actually went back into Saks to buy another pair of shoes. I better go catch up with her!"  
"Tony don't hang up!"  
"Sorry Cap! Got to go! Don't want her maxing out the black card, Tony says and quickly closes the flip phone Steve gave him awhile ago. Peggy is laughing at him. "Don't want to talk huh?" "He means well when he worries. Just... Since I've been back, he never stops worrying and honestly Tony. I don't want him to worry about me."  
"He loves you. It's understandable. You're an amazing person," Tony explains and Peggy blushes. "From what my Dad told me about you, you're the truest hero. Without you, SHIELD and the Avengers wouldn't be here." Peggy doesn't say anything but responds by embracing Tony tightly. "We should probably go back. Captain Rogers and I already don't get along because of the whole making him a fugitive thing. No need to make it worse."  
Peggy frowns. "I don't want to. It was nice getting away."  
"Well we'll have to do this more often Peg. I enjoyed myself too," Tony says as he grabs Peggy's hand. Her crimson-painted nails intertwine with Tony's burned and blistered science-y fingers. When Tony and Peggy pull up to Avengers headquarters, Steve is out with Same and Bucky, looking like a gang of bullies sitting out on the school steps, waiting for the guy who just tried to take one of their girls. Tony gets out of the car and opens the door for Peggy. Her diamonds twinkle in the setting sun. She reaches in the back seat and pulls out about half a dozen shopping bags from stores like Barney's, Macy's, Prada, and Chanel. Steve rushes up to Peggy and hugs her tightly. "I missed you Peggy. I was so worried about you."  
Peggy cringes. "I was in Anthony's very capable hands. You had nothing to worry about."  
"Yeah, well I love you. I'll always worry about you I think. I can't help it."  
"Peg," begins Tony. "Do you want help carrying your purchases in?"  
"Do you know who you're talking to? Come here though," Peggy instructs him. Tony walks over to Peggy. She kisses his cheek leaving red lip marks. Steve balls his fists in anger, but tries to hide it. "Steve, I'll see you inside after you're done playing with the boys," Peggy says and Tony covers his mouth to his a smirk. Tony follows behind Peggy and presses a button to send his car off to the garage. When the door to the compound closes, Tony laughs.  
"Captain Rogers already doesn't get along with me. We just made it way worse!"  
"Peggy smirks. "I could car less honestly. I enjoyed today Tony. It made me so much less anxious and so happy to be back in Manhattan. And if I'm being honest, the last time someone spoiled me like that, it was your father. I know I keep mentioning him but your father meant a lot to me." They walk up to the room Peggy shares with Steve.  
"It's okay. Trust me. Dad told me stories about the two of you. He talked about you like a pal, but he never said what a genuine and completely beautiful woman that you were as well." Peggy is taken aback by Tony calling her beautiful. She doesn't move, then leans forward and kisses Tony directly on the lips. They linger with the kiss, then Peggy pulls back. "I'm going to go clean myself up. Thanks again. I had a lot of fun with you today."  
"I..Uh..." Tony stutters. "I did too."


	5. You feel that too?!

Peggy turns around and quickly goes into her bedroom and shuts the door. She touches the diamond key necklace around her neck and smiles. She doesn't realize that Wanda has walked in behind her. "Peggy! How was your trip to the city," Wanda asks. "Oh Wanda. I'm exhausted! It was marvelous. We had such a good time. I got to see the place that I lived in when I moved from England and all the places I used to frequent. It was hard but it was nice and cathartic as well. I know Steve and Tony have had their differences, but I enjoyed having Tony's company today." Peggy continues to look at her jewelry in the mirror of her dresser.  
"Captain Rogers was very worried. I'm glad you're okay and had a good time." Wanda says as she looks at the array of bags on the bed. "What did you and Tony buy?"  
Peggy's eyes brighten. I didn't want Tony to spend this much on me, but he kept buying." Peggy pulls out a purse wrapped in tissue and reveals a yellow top handle Chanel bag. "I thought this was absolutely stunning. And I got quilted loafers to match." "That is Chanel! That probably cost more than my entire wardrobe! AND my family's home in Sokovia!" Wanda exclaims. "I told him that all of these purchases were too extravagant," explains Peggy. "I knew he wouldn't listen."  
Wanda shakes her finger. "No no no no no. Not too extravagant. Just right. When someone wants to buy you that, you take it. It's Chanel!" Wanda laughs along with Peggy.   
"I should ask how you're doing too. I'm not the only one that's been through some awful situations recently. I couldn't imagine losing your home, your brother, and your, um, love in a matter of a few years. Dear God it can't be easy. And I heard how you stuck by Steve. I thank you for that. You barely knew him, yet you went to a very atrocious jail for him," Peggy finishes. "I wouldn't have had it any other way. Captain Rogers... Steve is a good man." Wanda pulls out a pair of RayBan sunglasses. "These are amazing.  
"You want them? Keep them."  
"I can't. Mister Stark bought them for you."  
"Well," begins Peggy. "They're mine then, so I can give them to whomever I want." Peggy hugs Wanda tightly "Consider them a thank you gift for taking care of Steve when I wasn't able to."

Tony has gotten to his room and shut the door. His room has gotten much colder since Pepper was murdered in the Infinity wars. She always provided such joy in his life. Now all that was left were some photos of memories and some clothes that Tony just couldn't bare to part with. He too had some packages from the shopping trip with Peggy. He pulls out a shirt and tie from Hugo Boss that Peggy convinced him to buy. It reminded him so much of what his Dad used to wear. This meant a lot to him after fighting Steve and finding out a friend was protecting the man who murdered his Father and then losing Pepper. He had such an empty void in his life that Peggy helped fill today. Tony wipes at his lips and his hand has a bit of a red tint. He smiles. He never planned to kiss Peggy, but he was not sorry that he did. He hangs up the shirt, sits on the bed, and loosens his tie. Tony looks at himself in the mirror. "What happened to you Dude?" He thinks about his day with Peggy, and how he completely forgot about the PTSD he was suffering from. But Peggy had it too. It formed a crazy, new bond, but he enjoyed every minute.  
Later that night, Steve and Peggy were sitting in the kitchen having dinner. Steve had gotten Italian takeout. Peggy was twirling the pasta on her fork when she scrunched her nose. Steve immediately became worried. "Is everything okay Peg? Can I do anything for you? Can I get you anything?

"Yeah! You can stop making such a fuss over me so much! I was just remembering how the last time I had pasta was with Howard, Edwin, and a man name Joseph Manfredi. I miss Mr. Jarvis terribly."

"You know he was Tony's inspiration for his Ai Jarvis. You should talk to Vision. He's a very nice android. You'd probably like talking to him." Steve suggests and sees Peggy frowning again. "What? What did I say? Oh Peggy. I'm trying really hard I want to help you, but I'm not perfect. I don't know how." "Well to start, stop trying to replace friends I had in the 40s with people now! You have no idea how much Howard and Mr. Jarvis meant to me after I thought you died. They were two of my best friends, and I miss them terribly with every part of my being" Peggy becomes visibly upset. Steve is frustrated. "Do you regret coming back to 2018 with me? I mean it's an honest question. If you want I can contact Dr. Strange and see. I know this is hard and I feel helpless, but my main priority is making sure that you are happy...Even if it means losing you again."

Peggy has tears streaming don her face. She stands up, screams, throws her plate against the wall with a crash, and storms off. Bucky walks in moments after, and sees the plate in pieces. "Everything okay," Bucky asks Steve. "Women...I tell ya." Steve shrugs his shoulders in response.

Peggy has ran into her and Steve's flat and locked the door. What Steve said has driven her to sobbing tears. She just wants to feel normal, and Peggy thought that Steve was going to be her "normal" but his awkwardness made it harder. Peggy knew that he wanted to help, but it hurt so much having him talk about their past so much. "Peg! Please let me in." Steve knocks on the door. "I promise I'll just lay next to you and leave you alone the rest of the night." "Steve, I just want to have the night to myself," Peggy begs. "Peg, I just want to come in and go to bed." Peggy gets up, wipes at her eyes, and when she goes to the door and opens it, Steve is right there. "I don't want to talk. I just want to go to bed," Peggy tells him. "Aw Peg. I didn't mean to make you cry." He tries to hug her and it's one sided and unreciprocated. Peggy cringes when she puts her head on Steve's chest and tears run down her face. Peggy pulls away from him and goes back to the bed. She is mad and trying to not get madder. "I just want to lay down and try to sleep. I had a long day shopping, and sightseeing in the city. My feet hurt and I'm tired... And you won't stop." Peggy lays down, and Steve lays next to her. Steve almost tries to put his arm around Peggy but hesitates when she moves further away.

Tony has just layed down to try and sleep. He hears loud bangs and explosions, which make him jump out of his skin. He panics and runs to the window. He sees Scott Lang and Sam Wilson sparring outside. He closes his draps but can still hear them. He begins shaking so he sits down on the floor and begins mumbling to himself. "it's not real. It's not real. You're okay. It's just your friends." There's a knock on his door. 'Mr. Stark. It's me Peter. I just wanted to come check in with you. I'm on Spring Break and Mr. Happy said to come see you," Peter explains. "That's great kid," Tony yells to him. "I can't really talk right now." "Okay well am I still rooming with Sam," he asks. "Yeah. Just go to your room." "Okay Mr. Stark. I was just checking in like Happy told me to," Peter explains again. Tony screams out as his mind takes him to when he thought he lost Peter on Titan. He opens his eyes and lifts up his shirt. His scar from where he was almost cut in half by Thanos opens up and he is bleeding profuisly from the wound. He's yelling in pain. Peter opens the door, running directly to help Tony. "Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! Wake up!" Tony is hallucinating and hits Peter.

"Hey! What the heck?! That hurt!" Peter's voice snaps Tony to attention. Tony pushes back horrified.

"Kid! Did I just hit you? What happened? I'm so sorry!" Tony sits on the floor with his knees into his chest. Peter sits down next to him. "Mister Stark, you were yelling. Are you having anxiety attacks again? Aunt May always makes me this tea when I start feeling anxiety. Personally I think she drops some of her Xanax in it, but whatever it is, it helps" Tony closes his eyes in frustration with himself. "Pete, come here," he says and hugs Peter tightly. "Thanks Kid."

Peter smiles and surprisingly doesn't say anythiing. "Thanks Mr. Stark. I'm going to head to my room." Peter gets up and walks out. Tony lifts up his shirt to inspect if he's bleeding or not. His not. He grimaces at the sight of the multiple scars all over his chest.


	6. Start of something unexpected

Peggy is still awake laying next to Steve in bed. She gets up and stares out the window. She's still upset, and night time continues to make her more anxious and stressed than ever. She sees Tony walking across from the headquarters to the area of his car warehouse where he stores all his older and luxury vehicles. Peggy on a whim decides to follow him. She slips on the Chanel loafers that he bought her and sneaks out of the bedroom. When Peggy gets outside, Tony has already gone into the garage. She finds a side door, enters the security code, and walks in quietly. She walks around, staying as hidden as possible. Peggy freezes when she hears Tony talking. She crouches down behind some form of Rolls Royce. Tony is sitting next to one of his cars. He has a bottle of Bourbon in his hand and part of one of his suits on the other. "Friday, you know what to do. Show it to me," Tony orders his AI. "Boss, why do you put yourself through this," Friday responds. "Friday, just show me!" Tony orders again. Friday begins to play video of the day that Tony proposed to Pepper. Tears stream down his face. "Pepper, I miss you so much. I just feel like I shouldn't even exist on this earth without you." He takes a long drag from the bottle. Peggy backs up and slips and falls on her backside. "Ow!" She says louder than she expects, causing Tony to jump up and wipe at his eyes. He looks around where the noise came from and sees Peggy. She smiles nervously and waves.  
"H-Hey."  
"Oh God. How much did you hear Peg?" Tony offers his hand to help Peggy up. He pulls her up off the floor.  
"I, um..."  
"You heard it all, didn't you?"  
"I did. Anthony, there are so many reasons for you to exist. I don't understand. First of all one is to share that bottle. You're not the only one that needs a drink..." Peggy takes the bottle of Bourbon, sits down, and says, "Sit. I'll keep you company.  
Tony sits down. "So you weren't able to sleep either?"  
"Tony you know I hardly ever sleep." Peggy explains to him. "Well after I fought with Steven, I didn't want to be anywhere near him to be honest." "You two fought?" Tony asks, concerned. "It wasn't because of our shopping trip was it?" "No. He just keeps trying to make me feel better and replace my friends from the 1940s and he doesn't get that will never happen. And he ACTUALLY had the nerve to tell me that he would help send me back if I actually wanted to go," she explained. "You don't w-want to go back, do you?" Tony asks her. Peggy talks a long, slow drink from the bottle, "I made the choice to stay with and come back with all of you. I'm not about to leave you now." She hands Tony the bottle and he takes a long drink. "It would be quite preposterous to go home after I fought alongside the Avengers against a time-travelling space god and I ended up letting a little PTSD be the reason I give it all up. We will get through this Anthony." Peggy drinks and her cheeks immediately flush. "I feel like I'm so used to not sleeping. This is crazy." She giggles and snorts loudly.  
"Agent Carter, are you getting drunk?"  
"I'm not even close. I'm just relaxed and happy and it feels bloody good. You know how I said you reminded me of your Dad, I take that back. You're better than Howard. You have a genuine heart. A wonderful big heart that deserves to be healed. You know before Steve, before the war, I was actually going to marry someone. The weekend of my wedding, we got word my brother Michael was killed in action. It made me realize my sense of purpose to be an agent. When I came to 2018, I lost that purpose, but you Tony, you deserve love." Tony catches himself staring into Peggy's brown eyes. "You are so beautiful Peg," he tells her. "No. No I'm not." Peggy's cheeks flush. "I'm awkward. You saw me shopping." Peggy shifts her weight where she sits.   
"You looked beautiful in everything that you tried on." Tony's gaze hasn't dropped from Peggy. He continues," You're modest. It's definitely endearing."  
"I'm thankful for you Tony. No matter what, I'm here for you. What you've been through...I can't even believe it. I just always want to make sure that you're okay." Peggy finishes the last bit of bourbon in the bottle.   
"Why did you kiss me?"  
"Because I wanted to." Peggy grabs the collar of Tony's shirt, pulls him in closer, and begins to kiss him. She feels his tongue roll around in her mouth. They fall back, still kissing. Peggy gasps when she feels Tony's hands on her bare back. Suddenly Tony stops. "Wait. We should probably stop. I can't do this," Even as he talks, Peggy is kissing his neck and collarbone. "Oh God. I know I left a blanket in one of these." He gets up quickly opens the door of a red Lambourghini and pulls out a blanket. When he sits back down, Peggy begins to kiss him again. She stops and pulls her shirt over her head, revealling a pink lacey bra. Tony is on top of Peggy kissing her nexk, shoulders, and slowly moving down her chest. "Take off your shirt," Peggy says breathlessly. Tony hestitates. "I can't. I have too many scars. They're awful looking."  
Peggy smiles. "The remarkable Tony Stark has something that he's self-conscious of?! Take your shirt off. Let me see."  
Tony reluctantly takes off his t-shirt. Peggy gasps. He has a scar in the shape of the arc reactor that was removed, a long thin scar across his abdomen where Thanos barely missed slicing him in half, and some smaller scars from the multiple surgeries that he's had. "See they're ugly. I told you so."   
"They're beautiful. You're a beautiful person. You have made me feel like I'm finally part of this century." Peggy traces Tony's scar from the arc reactor with her scarlet painted nails. "I want you Tony." Peggy takes off her bra and yanks down Tony's sweatpants revealing a swollen erection. "Oh..."  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tony asks. "I can't control this...But..."  
"Stop worrying. I would stop you if I didn't want to." Peggy wiggles out of her shorts and underwear. "I want you."  
"Do you want me on top? I mean I don't want to hurt Peggy." Tony holds her bare body against his.  
"Stop worrying and just do it already."  
Tony guides himself into Peggy, and he hears her gasp. He looks Peggy in her eyes and for once she looks peaceful and calm. Their hips are swaying back and forth with each grinding motion. Tony kisses Peggy's lips, neck, and shoulders.   
"Ow, ow, ow," Peggy shouts. Tony immediately stops. "Oh God! I'm so sorry I hurt you! I knew this was a bad idea," he says. Peggy kisses Tony on the lips. "I just need to wrap the blanket around my hip. The floor hurts from this angle." Tony keeps grinding in and out when Peggy gets comfortable again. "Oh you feel so good Peg."  
Peggy grabs on to Tony's bare backside and squeezes it. She moans lightly as he kisses her breasts. Her breathing begins to pick up and Tony moves even faster. Peggy pulls Tony towards and nibbles his ear. "Please faster," she begs. Tony listens moving faster, thrusting his hips harder. "Oh God, oh God." Tony shouts as he releases inside Peggy. They fall into each others' arms. Peggy buries her head into Tony's chest. She's smiling. He kisses the top of her head. "I'm all sweatty. Do you honestly want to kiss me now," Peggy jokes.   
"Peggy, of course I do. You're beautiful."  
"Can we stay here all night?" she asks. "I just feel so much better with you here." Peggy wraps her arms around Tony tightly. He twirls a strand of her hair in between his fingers. "Your hair smells so good," he says. "Lavendar oils in my shampoo," she explains and kisses his cheek. "Thank you for being so sweet." She buries her head into Tony's scarred chest and yawns. She begins to drift. "You're sure no one comes in your garage other than you.?" Tony snickers at Peggy's comment. Peggy playfully smacks his chest. "Anthony Stark! You know darn well what I meant!  
"Oh Peggy, you can be guaranteed no one ventures into this garage. It's heavily alarmed and I'm the only one that knows how to disarm the system."  
"You Starks are all the same that I figured out your alarm code so easily." Peggy yawns through her last words. "I'm just going to sleep here tonight...With you." Peggy slowly falls asleep.


	7. confusion and feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not big on chapter summaries. I'm big on causing trouble for my characters.

The next morning Tony wakes up first. When he stirs in wakes up Peggy. She jumps up not knowing where she is. "Oh God! What did we do?" "How do you not remember," Tony is confused. "We were drinking but not that much," he says. "I know what we did Tony! Your father was my best friend," Peggy exclaims. "When you think about it, you and I... We're actually the same age," Tony tries to make it better. He gets up with the blanket wrapped around him. "Gah!" Peggy yells out. "Peggy, calm down. It'll be fine. No one knows you were in here with me." Tony kisses Peggy on the lips. He turns around to pick up his boxer briefs, and the blanket falls to the floor. "Oh God Tony! Put that away!" Peggy pulls her t-shirt over her head.   
"It's not like you didn't see it last night!" Tony pulls on his underwear and sweatpants. "It could be worse. You could smell like sex."  
"Sex has a smell?! What if Steve smells you on me? What if he knows what we did?!" Peggy finishes dressing and pulls her hair back. "Anthony, until we figure this out, what this is, please don't say anything."  
"I respect that Peg. I wouldn't dare say anything. I just want you to know that I will always be here for you, because I know that Steve doesn't get you. I will protect you with every part of my soul. We'll walk out two separate doors." Tony pulls Peggy in and kisses her lingering and lasting. What neither of them see is Peter hanging by his web in one of the trees. His spider suit eyes widen at the sight of his mentor kissing Peggy Carter. "Mister Stark?? And Ms. Carter?? What the heck?!"

Peggy darts out of one of the side entrances of the garage, and Tony goes out the main entrance. Peggy tries to sneak into the main entrance of headquarters, but she is greeted by Sam. He looks at her with a strange expression. "Hey Sam," she says, trying to remain calm and poised. "Hey Peg," Sam begins. "Did you have another bad night's sleep? I hope Tic Tac and I didn't keep you up. I tried my best to stay quiet." "No Sam. You were fine," she responds. "Steve has been looking for you all morning," Same tells her. "Oh course he has," Peggy mumbles under her breath. "What was that," asks Sam. "Nothing." Peggy walks off and heads to change out of her shorts and t-shirt and shower. As she is walking to her and Steve's flat, she runs into Steve. He hugs her tightly.

"Peg! I was so worried about you! Where were you all night?"

"I snuck into Anthony's garage warehouse and slept in one of Howard's car. It made me feel a lot better."  
"How did you get in there? Tony keeps that thing locked up like Fort Knox to keep everyone from trying to take a joyride in one of his cars."  
"You forget his father was my best friend. He is just like Howard. They use the same exact alarm code," Peggy explains. "Well I'm glad that you were able to go in and get some sleep. I don't have anything to do today. Would you like to take a trip with me? Picnic in Central Park? I'd like to make up for being such a jerk last night and making you upset." Steve finishes just as Tony walks in. Peggy gasps and her cheeks flush. "Captain Rogers," begins Tony. "How goes it? Just getting in from my morning run. And Agent Carter, how are you this morning?" Tony winks at Peggy and she looks horrified. "I'm good," Peggy responds. "Ready for another shopping trip," Tony asks.  
Steve steps forward, posturing. "Actually I'm taking Peggy on a picnic in Central Park.  
"Oh yeah," Tony begins. "I thought you were a borough boy...Hated Manhattan?" He has a smug expression.   
"Steve, why don't we go get ready?" Peggy rushes Steve along. She lets her fingers dust Tony's hands as she walks by. Tony heads to his room to change ouf of his clothes from the day before. He changes into jeans and a vintage Black Sabbath t-shirt. He leaves to help with Peter's training. When he gets to the climbing room, Peter is already there. He hops down excitedly to ground level. "Hey," Tony yawns through his words. "Hey Mr. Stark. Sorry I got her early. I wanted to get some work in before you got her so that I could hopefully impress you." "Kid, I need a cup of coffee." Tony walk into the office and comes back with a cup full of black coffee. "Are you tired today Mr. Stark? I, uh, saw you at your garage early this morning. I was out in the trees trying to test out a new tencil strength."  
Tony becomes very cautious. "Oh yeah Pete? I was having a hard time sleeping so I went and tinkered with my cars. "Did you spy on anyone else while you were out?" Tony sips his coffee.  
"No just you. And I saw Ms Peggy running. The weird thing is she was running in gym sandals. I just always thought people ran in sneakers. Maybe it's just a British thing." Tony spits out his coffee in the middle of Peter's sentence. "Are you ok Mr. Stark?"  
Tony chokes a little. "Yeah I'm fine...Didn't see Peggy out there. Not sure what you saw.  
"I never noticed how pretty she is. Captain Rogers is a lucky guy," Peter says, continuing to try and bait Tony. He thought that he and Tony were close enough and good enough that Tony would be excited to tell him that he and Peggy were hooking up. Tony doesn't respond to Peter, but the flush in Tony's cheeks confirms what Peter suspected.   
"Did you just come to talk or did you actually come to train?"  
"I was just making conversation Mr. Stark."  
"How about you start climbing instead of just running your mouth," Tony says as Peter starts his training.  
Peggy just got back into hers and Steve's flat and Steve is right behind her. "I think I just want to take a shower before we go," she tells him, smiling. Steve looks so good, she thinks to herself. What did I do? She bites her bottom lip and doesn't realize it. Steve catches her looking in his direction. "M-Maybe I'll join you. That is, if I'm invited," he asks innocently. Peggy responds by grabbing his hand and taking him into the bathroom with her to join her in the shower.


	8. Remembering what we had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as Peggy's feelings for Tony are growing, she hasn't lost what Steve and she once had.

Steve pulls his pickup truck into a parking deck spot near Central Park. He runs around quickly to open the door. It makes her smile. "I am so excited to take you on this picnic Peg. I feel like this is something we would have done regularly after the war." He hands Peggy a blanket, and he grabs the picnic basket. They walk a bit through the park. Peggy puts on the Chanel sunglasses that Tony got her and smiles. "I haven't seen a smile like that since the day we found you back in 1947. You're so incredibly beautiful Peg." Peggy tries to ignore Steve's compliments and keeps walking. They get to an open part of the grass, and she stops. "This is good," she says and points to the ground. She spreads the blanket out. Steve sets down the basket and sits next to Peggy.  
"I'm so glad we could have a good day like this and do this together. I felt terrible about how we fought yesterday. I hope the shower and the picnic make it up to you."  
"It does Steve, but honestly you don't have try so hard to make up to me and always make me feel better. What we went through...It was hard as bloody hell. I don't have super powers. I'm not enhanced. I just know how to fight and shoot, and I was trying to help you fight a god. I know that the team is not all enhanced, but I was more scared of losing you and not being able to fight to save the world."  
"I waited too long to tell you the truth about how I felt about you." Steve pours Peggy a glass of Iced Tea. "I knew from the first day that I met you that you were the love of my life. I was so scared to tell you though. I remember the day that I won that ride back in the Jeep with you...I knew I wanted to spend every possible moment that I could with you." "And I thought that I lost you for good," Peggy says, lifting up her sunglasses to wipe a tear out of her eye. "I thought I was hallucinating when I first saw you back. I couldn't...I couldn't save my friend and bureau Chief Thompson. I literally lost all hope at that point. I will never get over the sound Thanos breaking his back in two made." "Don't cry Peggy. We'll get through this. You won't have to do it alone either. I love you and will always be there for you." Steve leans in and gently kisses Peggy on the lips. He licks his lips after. "Since when do you drink coffee? I didn't taste that earlier."  
"I didn't have any coffee. I had this tea called Morning Thunder that I found. I think it's Tony's," Peggy chokes through her words at the thought of last night and Tony's words of smelling like sex. "It was dreadful. This iced tea however is just perfect. Steve you've always known me so well."  
"I try. It's hard to not love you Peggy Carter. You're basically perfect," Steve laughs.  
"This is coming from the man engineered by science!" Peggy kisses Steve on the lips and smiles genuinely. "Thanks babe."  
"For what?"  
"For being you."  
Back at Avengers' Headquarters, Tony had just finished his training class with Peter and went back to his loft. He sits down and holds the shirt he was wearing earlier that was on his bed. He sees Peggy's red lipstick on the color. "Aw Peg. The kid was right. You are beautiful." He throws the t-shirt into his hamper. "Friday show me Central Park." Tony's computer brings up a 3-D image of Central Park. "Show me Agent Carter." Tony sees Peggy sitting next to Steve, eating some fruit. She and Steve are smiling and laughing. Tony feels the sudden sharp pangs of jealousy. An alarm goes off, and Tony's cellphone begins to ring. He picks it up.  
"Stark, it's Fury. There's trouble outside the compound in Scotland. Supposedly it may be those smugglers we've been trying to find from New York. I need you to send a team out as soon as possible, "Nick Fury explains. "Fury, you going to send out exact coordinates," Tony asks. "Will do. Stark, you giving me attitude? Don't make me come there and..." "I'll send Rogers with a team." Tony hurriedly hangs up the phone and dials Steve.  
Steve and Peggy are enjoying the picnic when Steve's cellphone begins to ring. Peggy jumps in fear. "Bloody hell, that thing scares me half to death. You see why I don't want one now?"  
"Stark, you know I'm out right now. Did you really have to call and interrupt my day with Peg? You're not the only one that can take her out on the town."  
Peggy turns to the side to cover the slight laugh she lets out.  
"Fury requested you take a team to Scotland. They suspect that there's a group of smugglers with weapons from the battle of New York."  
"Stark, can't you go? I'm finally getting some time alone with Peggy."  
"Well," begins Tony. "You see I have this little issue from facing Loki and carrying a nuke through a wormhole and almost dying called PTSD that prevents me from doing anything related to New York. Or would you rather have me get a panic attack and have the smugglers kill the entire team because of it."  
"Fine Stark. We'll pack up and head back. Let Bucky, Sam, Scott, and Wanda know to get ready." Steve hangs up his cellphone and turns to Peggy frowning. "Sorry. Duty calls. Sometimes I wonder why I ever agreed to come back to leading the Avengers. I could have just left after Tony tried to kill Bucky and me." Steve puts the bottle of home made iced tea back in the basket.  
"It's okay Steve. When I work through my...um... Issues, I will be going on these missions with you." Peggy tells him. She kisses Steve and they head out of the park. When Peggy and Steve get back to Avengers headquarters, the team of four that Steve chose is readying a Quinjet. Steve and Peggy park his truck and get out. Bucky walks up to them. "Ready already," Steve asks. "Way to give me a second to breathe."  
"Sorry Man. They have us going like yesterday. We have your gear on the jet," Bucky explains. Steve turns to Peggy. "Sorry Peg." "It's okay." She kisses him on the lips, and he heads into the jet. Peggy watches the jet take off, waves, and turns to go into the house. The second she gets into the foyer, she sees Tony waiting for her. "Hey Agent. I heard you needed some company." "Tony! You're going to get me into so much bloody trouble I swear," Peggy gets mad at him. "I had nothing to do with sending Steve out. Nick Fury chose that team." Tony tries to defend himself. "So I was thinking of having a bit of a surprise for you. Meet me in the garage around 8:30," he says and Peggy looks exasperated. "I'm not taking no for an answer. Dress fancy and wear your diamonds."  
"You really are a pain in the ass." Peggy laughs.


	9. date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony creates an extremely romantic night for Peggy.

Peggy really enjoyed her time with Steve at Central Park. It was refreshing to her to not feel stressed and anxious. She walks up to her flat. When she opens the door to her and Steve's bedroom, she sees that Tony has been in her room. There is a nude and bright orange dress layed out on the bed with nude Christian Louboutin shoes.   
Tony walks through the house, humming to himself. He heads to his loft, goes to his bedroom, pulls his tuxedo out of his closet, and begins to get ready.  
Peggy has all but finished getting ready. She hears thunder claps in the distance and shivers. "You're okay. It's mother nature's way of telling you that you're actually okay. It's not a big scary super-powered purple alien god trying to kill everyone again. He's gone. You are okay. Everyone is alive and well. Thanos is gone...Gone... Gone... Gone..." She repeats the word gone over and over as a defense mechanism. Her hands shake slightly, but she gets them to calm down. "Your friends killed him. He's never going to come back." Peggy steps out of her room. With half the Avengers in Scotland, and Natasha and Bruce with Thor and the Guardians, it didn't leave many people. She was thankful. Peggy steps quietly out of the bedroom and downstairs. She walks in through the front door of Tony's garage. The door clicks behind her and the only sound heard is her heels clicking on the flooring. "Tony," Peggy calls out. "Tony are you here?" Peggy continues to walk into the main area. When she sees what she sees, a smile crosses her lips. There is an old-fashioned radio playing Frank Sinatra, next to a dinner table with candles lit and food on it. A bottle of wine is chilling in a bucket of ice. Tony steps forward in a classic tuxedo. "Hello Peg," he says.  
"You are too much Tony, I swear."  
"I wanted to do something special for you, so I recreated 1947." Tony lifts the cloches covering the dishes. "I even had the chef recreate Nonna Manfredi's Chicken cutlets. I got one of Dad's favorite Sinatra albums, and the champagne is from D-Day." Peggy steps forward with wide eyes. "I hope this isn't making you uncomfortable." Tony begins. "Like I said, I just wanted you to feel at home more." Tony pulls out a chair for Peggy. "Please have a seat. Would you like some wine?"  
"Yes. That would be wonderful," Peggy says and smiles nervously. Her heart is thumping in her chest. Sinatra drowns out the thunder, but Peggy's hands still shake nervously.  
"Why are you shaking," Tony asks. "Are you okay?"  
Peggy grabs her own hand to hide it's shaking. She decides to cover her own nervousness by admitting what happened while she was getting ready. "I had a... um...panic attack while I was getting ready. The thunder...It made me think of Thanos cracking into New York, and the sound of my friend...My friend Agent Thompson's spine being cracked by Thanos murdering him." Tony gasps, "Jesus. I didn't know. I'm sorry." "It was before you all got there. You needn't worry. Let's see how good your Chef did with Nonna Manfredi's chicken cutlet recipe." Peggy changes the subject. "Yes, let's." They begin to eat.  
When they finish dinner, Peggy and Tony sit there, relaxing, and smiling. "That was amazing," Tony says. "I feel like if Joseph Manfredi wasn't completely deplorable maybe I would have had this more often." Peggy finishes her wine and sets the glass on the table. "Could I have another glass of that delicious wine?" Tony pours some more wine and asks, "So is this like a date?"  
"I guess you could say as such."  
"I enjoy you Agent Carter," Tony says and grins widely. "I didn't think it was possible, but you make me feel amazingly calm. I feel the best I have since Pepper died."  
"I'm happy. I told you, you deserve happiness."  
"Do you want to dance?" Tony gets up. "We should dance. I love to dance." Peggy gets up and Tony takes her hand. He twirls her and gently dips her. Peggy giggles loudly as he pulls her back up. "Your laugh is the best," Tony exclaims and pecks a kiss on Peggy's lips. "You are my favorite person Agent." Peggy smiles. "Why do you say such nice things to me Tony? I don't deserve any of it."  
"Aw Peg. I know you need it, and I feel like I genuinely care about you. There's just something that makes me...Want you and need you more and more every day that I see you. You're helping me get through my PTSD that I never dreamt I could get through. I really like you Peg." Peggy stops dancing and stares Tony directly in the eyes without saying a word. "I'm not just another fling to you," she asks. "I've seen what Stark men are like with women. I've seen how you and your father act." "I'm nothing like that anymore. I almost married Pepper. She was pregnant with our baby. If that piece of space crap didn't murder her, I probably would have married her. But I've decided to move on from that, because I know I need to and you have helped me feel whole again." "I don't know why I'm so drawn to you Anthony Stark," Peggy reveals. "Charm? Wit? Animal magnetism?" Tony makes a joke and Peggy laughs. "Just kiss me." Peggy grabs Tony under his chin and begins to softly kiss him.  
"You have the softest lips I have ever tasted," Tony says breathlessly as Peggy kisses the side of his mouth. "You're perfect Peggy Carter. Come with me. I set something up to make us a little more comfortable." Tony leads Peggy to a vintage convertible that he set up a make-shift bed in the massive back seat. Peggy doesn't say anything, but unties Tony's bow tie and unbuttons his shirt. Tony fumbles with the zipper on Peggy's dress, unzips it, and Peggy lets her dress fall to the floor. She stands there kissing Tony in black lace underclothes. Tony kicks off his tuxedo pants, and he already has a small erection. "Let's try the back seat out." Tony picks Peggy up, and she immediately starts to laugh. "Please don't drop me!" She chuckles hysterically. "Why would I drop you? I've got you," Tony asks Peggy who giggles until Tony puts her down in the backseat. "I like the black lace. It makes you seem naughty."  
"Well I figured I'd moderize a bit."  
"Time to get you out of those now." Tony unhooks Peggy's bra as he kisses her neck and chest. Peggy giggles. "What's so funny,"Tony asks.   
"Your goatee. It's tickling me. Did you jsut magically grow more stubble or what?"  
"Yes! I have magical facial hair that grows overnight." Tony chuckles and kisses Peggy's chest. Peggy slides her hands down Tony's back, and she grabs his bare backside. "How did you get such a tight bottom? You coudl bounce a nickle off of this. All you do is wear a suit."  
"I still run every day! Doesn't mean the body is all due to the suit." Tony smirks. "Your bottom is not so bad yourself." Tony's hands manuever their way down Peggy's body and end up between her legs. He touches her and rubs her, and Peggy moans.  
"That feels bloody amazing. I want you inside of me." Peggy wiggles her underwear past her behind, and Tony begind to slide them off the remainder of the way. He slides them so softly, it makes Peggy's whole body shudder. Tony guides himself into Peggy and his hips thrust immediately. "Let's try something different. Switch with me," Peggy instructs him to lay on his back. She crawls on top of him and guides his shaft inside her, slowly moving up and down.  
"Oh God," Tony says. "This feels so good. Oh God Peggy. You're amazing." His hands squeeze her breasts. Peggy begins to move faster, and Tony's breaths become shallower. "You feel," Peggy gasps through her words. "So good. You're so hard."  
Tony sits up, and their bodies crash together, grinding in a messy union. He kisses Peggy on the lips and neck. Both of their breaths become shallower and shallower until they climax together. "Oh. Oh God," Tony calls out. He thrusts into Peggy, and they gall back into the pillows. "You've gotten quite good at this," Peggy pecks a kiss on Tony's lips. "I have a good partner," Tony says. Peggy wraps her arms around Tony tightly, and he reciprocates. "Don't ever let me go," Peggy whispers to him. "I never will," Tony says and kisses her on the forehead. "Sometimes I jsut don't understand how you just have this way about you. A mind trick or something...But I'm so calm when I'm with you. I wish I could spend all day like this." Peggy nestles her head into Tony's bare chest and kisses it. "Be carful Peg. You sound like you're starting to care about me. You know I care about you quite a bit. I know it would be weird and awkward to say the other word this quickly, so I... I like you a lot Peg. Like a lot a lot."  
"I like you too Anthony. I'm still not sure what this is, but I like it." Peggy lays her head on Tony's chest, and Tony twirls a strand of her hair. She feels him touch her lower back as well. "What's this from? Looks like I'm not the only one with kick ass battle scars," Tony asks her. "It's far from kick ass. I was pushed off a landing by a crazy woman, and landed on a very sharp rebar pole...Right through my stomach. I paid a nurse who was engaged to the man I actually loved, but wouldn't tell him and proceeded to tear it open fighting the same woman again."  
"You had a pretty amazing life. I heard so many stories about it from Dad. I was actually jealous of my Dad for getting to have all these amazing adventures with you. I... I hope that's not weird for me to say."   
Peggy smiles. "Maybe we shouldn't bring up your Dad after we just had sex and are still naked. Just a thought."  
Tony laughs nervously. "Yeah, you're probably right. God! Could you be any more beautiful, I swear."  
"Oh stop. I'm sweatty, and my hair probably got all mussed and my makup is probably non-existent. I'm a mess honestly." Peggy yawns. Tony kisses her. "Just close your eyes," begins Tony. "We don't have to rush out of here." "What if one of the team wonders where we are or why we're BOTH gone?"  
"Oh Peg stop worrying so much. We'll be fine," Tony says as thunder rumbles. They both jump. "Christ! I'll never get used to thunder making me want to crawl under a rock.  
"It's okay. We're together. Nothing will hurt you when we're together. I protect you, you protect me. That's all we ever need."  
"This is why you're perfect. You think that you have to protect me? It should be me protecting you," Tony kisses Peggy's forehead. Peggy yawns. "Close your eyes," he tells her.  
"But I want to stay up with you."  
"It's okay. I'm getting tired too. Close your eyes and sleep. I love you so much Peg." Peggy has drifted asleep before Tony finishes his sentence. "Good night Peg."


	10. An unexpected twist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're suddenly happy, and the bottom falls out from under you.

The next morning Peggy wakes up before Tony. She slips out of his arms and quietly walks around gathering her clothes. She puts her bra and underwear back on. Tony wakes up to see her walking around. "Hey Sunshine. You just going to leave without saying goodbye?"  
"Of course not. I was just c-cold."  
"Well come back and get under the covers. My A-I can get us breakfast. We won't have to leave the warmth of each other."  
"Tony, you're making this so dangerous. What if someone potentially were to find us!" Peggy yells at him.  
"Well I'm not sure if it matters," Tony pauses and continues when he sees the look on Peggy's face. "The team that's here has no idea, and they're in the opposite wing as both our flats." "Well I'm just worried okay? Steve would KILL you if what we're doing ever got back to him. You two just mended fences," Peggy exclaims. There is a tremendously loud crack and boom outside. Tony and Peggy jump into each other's arms. "Crikey O'Reilly! What was that?!" "We need to get dressed," Tony says. "Do you have any other clothes? We can't go out in a tux and a dress," Peggy tells him. "There might be some of the team gear in my office... Shorts... T-shirts..." Peggy runs in there before Tony can finish. She finds shorts and a New York Yankees t-shirt with some trainers. Tony quickly changes into sweatpants and his undershirt with trainers as well. "We need to go out there, someone could be in trouble. Whether we're scared or not," Peggy says. She reaches into her purse and pulls out a pistol.  
"You brought a gun to date night!?"  
"Would you expect a lady to go anywhere unarmed?!"  
"Well not an Agent like yourself." Tony wraps blasters from his armor on both of his hands. The two of them run outside to see that the boom has attracted an audience. Spiderman, War Machine, and Vision were standing gathered around Doctor Strange, who is kneeling on the ground, looking worse for wear like he's been through a fight. He has shear terror in his eyes. "Stephen, is everything okay?" Tony asks. "What are you doing here?"  
"Stark.... He's back...." Stephen falls forward and collapses, unconscious. His cape has been torn and he has multiple bruises and contusions.  
"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark, he can't be talking about Thanos can he? We destroyed him. We prevented him from getting the gauntlet." Peter looks to Tony for answers, except Tony is staring blankly. Peggy, herself, has gone almost catatonic at the thought of Thanos being back. "Peter, help Agent Carter back into the compound. Vision will take the Doctor, and I'll take Tony. We need to get ahold of Nick Fury and the team in Scotland. We'll have to prepare for a full scale attack," Rhodes instructs the small team. "Vision, I'm going to have to get Cap on coms." Peter walks up to Peggy and touches her shoulder. She jumps. "Ms. P-Peggy. Agent... You're okay. It's me Peter. I'm just going to take you back inside." Peter puts his hand out for Peggy to take it. She grabs it and puts his arm around her waist bracing her body against his. Panic has completely overtaken her, and she can barely walk. They get back into the compound. Vision has taken Doctor Strange up to the med wing. Rhodes, Tony, Peggy, and Peter are standing in the foyer.  
"Tony, I'm gonna need you to snap out of whatever's got a hold on you. We are in the middle of a bit of a crisis currently." Rhodes stands in front of Tony. "Earth to Stark, Come in Tony Stark."  
"NO!" Tony jumps back. "It can't be Thanos again. We killed him. I was there. I saw it. I know I didn't imagine this Rhodey. He took Peter from me. But we got everyone back and killed him."  
"We don't know who's responsible for what happened to Strange." Rhodes tries to reassure Tony. "I know you're stressed, but we need you now. We need to notify the crew in Space and the group in Scotland." Tony snaps to attention and pings both groups. Peter has gotten Peggy to sit on the couch, and he sits next to her. He tentitively puts his arm around her. Peggy is shaking and mumbling incoherently. Peter pulls his arm back to shift his weight. "Tony I need you," Peggy calls out to him. Tony runs to Peggy. She throws her arms around Tony's neck and buries his head into her shoulder. Rhodes and Peter exchange a look of "should we even be seeing this?" "Don't let me go," Peggy whispers. "I won't let him hurt you again." Tony tells her. He realizes Rhodes and Peter are staring at them. "I'm protective of her," Tony says and kisses the top of Peggy's head. "You're okay Peg. I promise." Peter and Rhodes just look on. "I won't let anyone or anything hurt you Peggy."  
"Tony, I have Cap on coms," Rhodes explains.  
"Peggy, Peter's going to stay with you while I go talk to Steve." Tony puts Peggy's hand in Peter's. "Here Pete. Take care of her for just a minute for me." Tony watches as Peggy holds on to Peter's hand very tightly. He walks into the adjoining room. "Steve. It's Tony."  
"Tony what the hell is going on?"  
"Well the wizard is here and Strange passed out before we could ask any questions. All we got from him was 'he's back'. Something got to Strange. I don't know what we're going to do if its the big purple machine again. I thought we were done with Thanos. On top of everything else, Peggy is not doing well. She had a severe panic attack."  
"Oh No. Tell her that I will be there soon. We had a small earthquake here about 30 minutes before Rhodes called us on coms. I'd imagine that they may be tied to each other. God help us all if Thanos is back. Reach out to me if Strange wakes up before we get back."  
"Will do Rogers."  
"And Stark, take care of Peggy till I get there. Let her know I love her and will be there soon." Steve tells Tony and Rhodes almost chokes. They hang up coms. "You want to explain what's going on between you and Agent Carter?" Rhodes questions Tony.  
"Leave it alone Rhodey. We're friends."  
"What I witnessed was not friends. You and me... That's friends. You and her...Have you two hooked up?!"  
"Rhodes, she's too classy of a lady to talk about like that.  
"Cap is going to kill you."  
"Not if he never finds out."  
"Oh my God! You have! God Tony! You just got back on his good side!"  
"Stop Rhodey! You can't tell a soul."  
"I just...I mean. You couldn't have chosen a worse person to hook up with. I wish I could understand what was going through your," Rhodes says and is interrupted by Tony. "You and me both. But we're both so damaged. She put my pieces back together," Tony reveals.   
"Do you love her?"  
"I don't know, and that's what scares me the most. I feel like I'm starting to. If Thanos is back, I will protect the team and protect PEGGY at all costs. Thanos has been in my head for 8 years." Tony walks back into the foyer. Peggy is laying with her head on Peter's lap, crying softly. Peter is uncomfortably stroking Peggy's hair. "Peg, is the Kid taking good care of you?" "I'm trying to Mr. Stark," Peter says and mouths "help me" to Tony. "Pete why don't you go check on the Doctor with Vision? I'll take care of Agent Carter." Tony switches places with Peter. Peggy immediately latches onto Tony's side. "Peg, I won't let anyone hurt you. I love you too much to let that happen."  
"I'm so scared Tony. I can't go through this again. I can't stand by and watch my friends die in front of me again."  
"Peggy, we've beaten him before. And if I have anything to say about it, no one will be going anywhere. We have the advantage that he can't surprise us this time. And you're strong... Stronger than you think."  
"I don't feel it one bit. I crumble at a crack of thunder. And I don't have super powers or a special suit. I just have a gun. A gun is not going to make a difference against space gods." Peggy hold on to Tony's arm tightly and buries her head in his shoulder. He strokes her hair gently. "You'll be okay Peggy. I promise. I told you last night that I'd never let anyone or anything hurt you and I meant it," Tony tells her. "I won't leave you. I wouldn't leave you." He kisses Peggy on the top of his head. "I'd much rather kiss you on the lips, but I respect the fact we need to keep this under wraps. Why don't we go up to the med wing. I can check on the Doc, and I can also get you something to help calm you down." Peggy and Tony walk upstairs to the med wing. Peggy leans heavily into Tony to hold her up. They get to the top of the stairs and Peggy's legs go limp. "Oh no Peg. Come on. Don't pass out on me now." It's too late though. Peggy's anxiety has overwhelmed her and she has passed out. Tony scoops up Peggy's limp body into his arms. "You'll be okay Peg." He walks into the medical wing. Vision, Peter, and Rhodes are standing next to Doctor Strange. They all turn and see him carrying Peggy.  
"Tony," Rhodes begins. "What happened?"  
"Anxiety got the best of her, passed out cold. She may be dehydrated as well. Seemed shaky as we were walking. Let's get her an I-V going." Tony lays Peggy gently on the bed one over from Doctor Strange. He looks at her with wide eyes. "I promis you nothing's going to hurt you." Tony sits down in the chair. He holds the hand that the medical staff is not putting the I-V in. A nurse comes in and draws blood from Peggy's arm. Tony freaks out. "Gahh! Why are you taking her blood?"  
"We're taking both patients' blood. Need to make sure that they're okay."  
Tony and the other three wait it out to see when their friends will wake up. Tony keeps getting his hands to stop shaking. He sees Peter noticing that his anxiety is getting to him and Tony pretends to shake it off. Peter decideds it's best to not say anything.


	11. Fear of the known

Hours pass and both Peggy and Stephen are still out. Tony decides to keep Peggy medicated and comfortably asleep. No need for her anxiety to get any worse, however he wouldn't let it get out of hand. There's a commotion downstairs and footsteps are heard bounding up the stairs. Tony lets go of Peggy's hand just as Steve and the other Avengers walk into the room.  
"Tony, " Begins Steve, but he sees Peggy. "Oh God! What happened?"  
"She had a massive panic attack. Passed out. I had the nurses sedate her to get her comfortable again."  
"Thank you Tony. I know we haven't been very good recently but thank you. Peggy needed me and I wasn't there. Glad you were though." Steve takes the seat Tony was initially in. "So has the Doctor woken up since he crashed in at the combine?"  
"No," Rhodes explains. "Something is keeping him out. The doctors and nurses are working on it. We have to prepare if some how when we thought that we obliterated Thanos, he survived."  
"Do you really think that he survived," Steve asks looking at Tony.  
"That peice of space crap has been tormenting for 7 years now. It would not surprise me. The only plus is that the soul stone was destroyed, so that means that Thanos can't complete the gauntlet anymore. Adam Warlock has the power stone, Nebula has the reality stone, Vision still has the mind stone, Doc the time stone, and the Nova Corps the space stone..." Tony's voice trails off. "Are we sure that Stephen still has the time stone," Bucky asks Tony and Steve. "Well his necklace thingy glowed green still. I saw it," Peter tells them. "Thanos won't be able to completely assemble the gauntlet again, but if he gets even just one it could give him unlimited power again. We can't let him get even one," Steve says and holds Peggy's hand tightly. "We need to let the crew in space know. I'd rather have them check on the Nova Corps and Nebula. We trust Nebula, but remember she was against the Guardians at one point and we don't know how Gamora's death affected her."

Tony feels himself starting to panic again. He tries hard to focus on Cap's words. He remembers laying in bed with Peggy and focuses on her on the bed. His hand stops shaking thankfully. Peggy groans in her sleep which causes both Steve and Tony's attention to focus on her. "Tony... Tony..." she mumbles to herself. Cap looks at Tony, and Tony shrugs his shoulders feigning innocence.  
"I need to speak with the team in space. I'm sure you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on the Doctor and Peggy...Right Stark," Cap asks Tony. Tony pauses for a moment, wondering if Cap was baiting him. But Cap gets up, exchanges seats with Tony and gives him Peggy's hand. "Take care of her," Steve says as he walks out. Tony feels Peggy's grip on his hand tighten. Everyone has left the medwing, so that it's just Doctor Strange, Tony, and Peggy. Peggy stirs a bit, and Tony kisses her hand. "Cap's back," Tony says to her. Peggy stirs again when she hears Tony's voice. "Tony where are you," she asks. "I'm right here Peg. Right here," Tony says and Peggy groggily opens her eyes. "Hey there Sleepyhead." She smiles. "Where am I? Why aren't we still in bed? Come join me in here." She looks down at her hand with the i-v in it and asks, "Why on Earth do I have an i-v in?"  
"You had a panic attack. I had them give you something to help you calm down. And you seemed dehydrated after, um....Last night."  
"Why did I panic? What happened Babe? The last thing I remember is waking up in your arms."  
"You may not want to mention that too loudly. Cap's team got back a few hours ago." Tony lets go of Peggy's hand, only to have her grab it once again. "I need you. But you need to tell me why I had a panic attack," Peggy yawns through her last few words. "What you need is to just rest. And not worry," Tony looks at Peggy's i-v bag. "We should get you some more fluids." "Tony, no! You tell me!" Peggy gets mad. "Doctor Strange phased onto the grounds in pretty bad shape. Well... Thanos might be back," Tony finishes and Peggy has a look of horror on her face. "Now wouldn't you have much rather stayed asleep," Tony asks her.  
"You're not making this any better you know?" Peggy shivers. "You said Steve is back?" Before Tony can answer, Peggy interrupts him. "Is there a vomit bag? I feel as though I'm going to be sick." Tony quickly fumbles in the drawer and hands Peggy a small bed pan. Peggy throws up into it. When she stops, she is breathing heavily. She wipes her mouth with a tissue. "Oh God Tony. How in the bloody hell did he survive? My worst fear is coming true."  
"Trust me I know Peggy. Cap's back. He was really upset when he saw that you were sick," Tony attempts to change the subject. Peggy rolls her eyes. "Of course he was," she says sarcastically. "He's always freaking out about something or the other when it comes to me. I wish he'd just stop." "He genuinely cares about you. He's just like a young inexperienced kid, even though he's a hundred year old man, but I see the way he looks at you. And I recognize it, because I looked at Pepper the same exact way," Tony explains. "I hate what is happening right now," Peggy says as she lays in the opposite direction of Tony. The nurse changes Peggy's bag, giving her more fluids and medication. "You should rest Peggy, "Tony tells her. "I don't want to," she snaps. "You just passed out twice. Really Peggy?" Tony walks to the other side of the bed to come eye-to-eye with Peggy. "I'm sorry Cap stresses you out. I'm sorry you have PTSD. I'm sorry Thanos may be back and you're scared...Because you have now idea how scared I am right now and I'm totally sorry to you because I've fallen completely madly in love with you!" Tony throws his hands up in frustration. "I'll be right back. Keep your cute little ass in that bed and relax!" Peggy crosses her arms in frustration as Tony walks out. As Tony is walking out of the med wing, he bumps into Natasha and Bruce.  
"When did you get back?" Tony's face flushes.  
"A few minutes ago actually. Bruce wanted to come see you right away, and I wanted to make sure that you were doing okay managing your anxiety," Natasha tells him. "But I see that it looks like you're doing perfectly fine. Bruce why don't you go in to check on the Doctor and Peggy? I need to talk to Tony for a moment." Bruce kisses Natasha's cheek and leaves her outside the medical wing with Tony. Tony tries to avoid Natasha's gaze. "Good seeing you again Nat."  
"Don't bullshit me Tony. I heard you yelling at Peggy. What did you do? You need to tell me the truth."  
"Nothing. I've just been there for her since she had a panic attack when Stepen crashed in her."  
"Toooooony. I heard you talking. Come on man. You just mended fences with Cap and now you're in love with his girl. Tony, what are you thinking? Cap will kil you," Natasha cautions him. "Why would you even think this was okay?"  
Tony frowns. "Listen. I didn't ask for this or incite this. She and I, we always were close because of my Dad. It was a few days ago I took her out to the city...She made me feel whole again for the first time since Pepper died. And then we..."  
"Oh God! You slept together?! Can you ever just keep your zipper up!?" Natasha gets mad at him. "Tell me you're not thinking aout pursuing this! You can't for the sake of the Avengers!"  
"Peggy and I... The first time I thought may have just been..."  
"THE FIRST TIME!? There's been more than once?! Oh God! We're done for. Steve's going to kill you!"  
"Well he's not going to find out Nat. You can't say a word. I'm really falling in love with her," Tony cautions her.  
"Do you honestly hear yourself? Peggy and Steve are the perfect couple. She went to the future to be with him! Do you really think that sleeping with a guy like you is going to break that up? Tony how many women have you been with? Do you really think Agent Carter is going to choose that over the virtuous Captain America? Think before you ruin what we have... How long could you and Peggy actually last?" Natasha's words are like multiple punches to Tony's gut. He stares at her not saying anything. "Please consider the team Tony."  
Tony takes a deep breath. He sees Steve coming back up the stairs. "She's resting man. I'm going to head to my room to do a bit of the same. The nurse gave her a smaller sedative so it shouldn't knock her out so badly."  
"Tony, thank you for taking care of her I really do appreciate it," Steve reaches out to shake Tony's hand. They separate.


	12. Expecting Unexpected complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

When Steve walks into the med wing, Peggy is all but asleep. She sees him and smiles. "Steve, you're back."  
"You saw me before."  
"It's okay Peg. You doing okay?" Steve sits down and holds her hand.  
"As good as to be expected, I'd assume. I feel so fuzzy. What did Tony give me," Peggy asks and rubs her forehead. "I wish I could remember. The last thing I remember is going to see him in his garage."  
"Really? What were you doing there," Steve asks. Peggy's cheeks flush when she remembers what she did with Tony. Her memories flash to Tony on top of her, kissing her neck and chest, removing her underclothes. "We just sat and talked in one of Howard's old cars." "It's good to see you getting some support Peg. I honestly wish I knew how to help you better," Steve kisses Peggy's hand. "I love you." "I..." Peggy pauses, her memory still focusing on her night with Tony. "I know Steve. I... I love you as well. I'm not sure what I would do if I lost you again." Peggy pauses again and sighs. "What's that for," Steve asks her. "I'm scared Steve. It's very hard for me to talk about what happened before you all came back to the 1940s. I was still trying to move forward from when your plane went down in the ice...Losing you... It crushed me. When Thanos came to New York, my time, I had finally begun to move on... I was seeing a man named Jack Thompson. He was the bureau chief at the SSR. We hated each other at first, but grew to love each other. When Thanos showed up, we didn't have super powered heroes or enhanced persons, so we tried to protect the world and defeat him with what we had. I still remember the sound of Jack's spin cracking as Thanos rose his limp body over his head," she stops. "Could you hand me that waste basket?" Peggy takes the garbage can and vomits into it. "Are you okay," Steve asks. "I'm just not feeling well. I'm not sure what Tony gave me, but it's made me very nauseous." Peggy holds her stomach. "I'll be okay. I just need rest terribly. I'm sure I'll be fine with sleep."  
"I need you Peg. I need you to be that strong rock of a woman that I've always known." Steve wraps his arms around Peggy, and she puts her head into his shoulder. "You have no idea how much you mean ot me right now. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." Peggy takes a deep breath as she touches the diamond key pendant that Tony gave her. Her heart felt equal parts torn and equal parts guilty. She throws up into the bed pan again. "I'll be good once I get some rest. You've had a long day as well. You don't need to stay. I'll be okay. Go to our flat and get some sleep."  
"You're sure that you'll be okay?" Steve asks.  
"I'll be fine, I promise. I'll have someone come get you if I need you." Peggy kisses Steve's hand leaving a mark of her red lipstick. "Okay Peg. I love you," Steve says and heads to the door. "I love you too." Moments after Steve leaves, a nurse walks in to take Peggy's vitals.   
"Hello Agent Carter. Are you doing okay? I'm just here to begin giving you your prenatal vitamins."  
"MY WHAT?!"  
"Your prenatal vitamins M'am. We did a full panel on your blood work and even through you're very early along, with Stark technology we are able to detect that you are definitely pregnant." The nurse hands Peggy some pills. Peggy is frozen. "M'am please take your meds." Peggy pops them in her mouth and takes them with water. Her mind flashes to the first night that she and Tony had sex...unprotected sex, and then how she and Steve did the same thing in the shower. And then she and Tony did it again. The nurse walks out. "How?! Who?! My god! What am I going to do? I can't fight Thanos again. Not now, not pregnant."  
"Who's pregnant?" Tony walks into the med wing right as Peggy says that.  
Peggy screams in frustration. "JUST PERFECT! JUST BLOODY PERFECT! Of course you'd walk in right now!" Tony sits on the edge of Peggy's bed. "Why are you freaking out Peg," he asks. "Are you...Are you pregnant?" Peggy doesn't respond to him. "Oh my God Peggy. You're pregnant...Is it mine? Or Captain Rogers'?"  
"I'm not sure. And that makes me feel absolutely dreadful. I slept with Steve the day after you and I made love. Please Tony. I'm scared. I'm absolutely, absolutely terrified out of my mind. Please don't say anything until I can know for sure whose baby this is."  
"I don't even know how to respond to this. Honestly if the baby's mine, don't worry. I will do everything I can to be a good father. Plus we have the technology that will help us find out who the baby's father is." Tony takes hold of Peggy's hand and she doesn't fight it. "No matter what Peg, you know I'll be there for you. I love you. Part of me always has. It's been stronger since you've been back."  
"It will destroy Steve if he finds out I'm pregnant and it's not his. But I care so much about you now too. When I came to the future with all of you, I never expected this. Funny, I'd always expected that when I finally...If I ever had a child, I'd be a crying mess. Now I'm just more concerned that Thanos is back and I have a baby to protect now.


	13. Unlucky 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what is really going on. Is Thanos really back? Then we move onto the impending battle...

"You don't have anything to worry about Peg. I won't let anything come near you," Tony explains. He leans forward when Peggy moves closer to him in the bed, and he kisses her forehead. She looks up, deeply into Tony's dark brown eyes. They begin to kiss slowly and gently. Tony and Peggy lay back in Peggy's hospital bed, still kissing. As they're kissing Doctor Strange begins to toss and turn, then something in his hands begins to glow green like the time stone.  
"Tony...Tony... Stop," Peggy pulls apart from him, even though he tries to keep kissing her. "Stop! Look!" She points at Strange. He struggles, then jolts up in bed, screaming. Tony is next to Strange. He tries to comfort him. "Strange! Strange! Buddy! You're okay. Come on Strange, you're okay." Stephen swings his hand and barely misses sending Tony through a portal. Peggy has gotten out of bed. She punches Strange in the face. He awakens immediately. "Owwww."  
"I had to," Peggy explains.  
"Who are you," Strange looks at Peggy with her modern clothes and vintage red lips. "Wait! I know you. You're Margaret Carter! What are you doing here? You d-died...And were old."  
"Strange, you're okay. Really."  
By that time, a crowd has gathered. Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Peter have all joined them in the med wing. Strange looks around at everyone with wide eyes. "He's back. You believe me right?"  
"Who? Who's Back Stephen," Steve asks him. "You have to tell us more specifics."  
"Thanos. He attacked me."  
"You can't be serious! We killed him!" Clint becomes frustrated. "I just got my wife and kids back. My family... I can't lose them again!" Natasha quickly touches his arm to try and calm him down.  
Tony isn't saying a lot at Strange revealing that it was Thanos that was the source of his injuries. Steve is standing next t Peggy with his arm around her waist. She jumps when his hand touches her lower abdomen. Steve notices a small smear of red on the side of Tony's mouth. He cocks his head to the side. Tony catches Steve's glare and quickly wipes at his mouth. "Stark, do you really think that there's a possibility that Thanos could be alive," Steve asks him. "I don't know how. Strange, you're positive? You've been through serious trauma. What if we have the Witch get into his head? See exactly what happened... You can do that right Wanda?" Tony asks her.  
Wanda steps forward. "I can...But I don't like to...I would only do it with your permission Doctor."  
Strange sits on the edge of the bed. "You'll only go for what you need... Not go digging around where you don't belong. I don't need someone going where they don't need to be." "I'm just in and out sir. Trust me. When I dig through memories, I feel what you feel, experience what you experience." Wanda sits down next to Strange. Red lights emit from Wanda's fingertips, and she goes into a deep trance.  
Wanda watches Nebula talking to Adam Warlock. Adam uses the reality stone to twist his image into that of Thanos, and he turns Nebula into Proxima Midnight. The two of them attack Stephen. Wanda feels every punch and every attack. She screams a bloodcurdling scream. The team that is in the room with Wanda and Strange watch and listen in horror. Nebula and Warlock attack, trying to get the time stone away from Strange. "That's for my Sister Sorceror! You and the Avengers took her from me! She followed you blindly and it cost her her life!" Strange uses his "sling ring" even though his is barely able to conjure a portal, and falls through it. Suddenly Wanda falls through, hits the ground hard, and falls next to Strange. He is on the ground unconscious next to her. Wanda snaps out of her trance, and she's trying to catch her breath. "I s-saw it all. We have a new threat, not Thanos. Nebula had convinced Adam Warlock that we... the Avengers... are the reason Gamora is dead. They wouldn't...they wouldn't stop beating him. They tried so hard Doctor. I'm so sorry that we weren't there to help you. You stood your ground . You deserve so much more... So much better than that." Wanda touches Strange's hand gently, and he pulls it away.  
"I'm fine," Strange snaps. "We have bigger problems to worry about. Captain Rogers, shall we get together to come up with a plan, maybe coms in T'Challa and the group in space currently. We need to coordinate a counterattack to get back and destroy the stones other than the time stone. If we destroy one then the gauntlet can never be assembled again."  
"Let's meet in 10 to discuss. Upstairs in the war room," Steve suggests. We don't need everyone. I d want a guard at the med wing until we can come up with a plan," Steve looks to Tony. "I trust you most with Peggy, Tony. Will you keep an eye on the med wing for us? I will update you through coms."  
"That sounds good Captain. I appreciate that more than you know." Tony walkks over to where Peggy's bed is and sits in the chair next to it.  
"Doctor, I'll help you to the war room," Wanda helps Strange and the med wing clears out leaving Peggy with Tony.  
"Do you know those people Tony? Nebula and Adam...Warlock? Who are they?" Peggy is concerned. "Two clearly huge pieces of space garbage that we underestimated and trusted with infinity stones. It's definitely a mistake that is going to cost us huge." Tony moves over and sits on the bed next to Peggy and wraps his arms around her tightly. "No matter what happens Peggy, my main priority is you and the baby. I will do whatever I have to protect you. You're my top priority."  
"Tony, I don't want you doing anything drastic or crazy. Don't put yourself in harms way on my account."  
"Peg, I'm crazy about you. I can't help it. And you even POSSIBLY being pregnant with my kid... You're making me so happy. I haven't felt like this since Pepper."  
"I just don't want you to be upset if the baby ends up not being yours. I don't want you to hurt. You mean a lot to me Anthony." Peggy touches Tony's face. "I needed someone like you. Everything about you has made me want to smile again. Just don't do anything crazy. I need you to stay in my life." She begins to kiss him softly. "I'll never get over the tast of coffee on your lips."  
"That's the taste of obsessing over science til the wee hours of the morning. Agent Carter, admit it. You're falling for me." Tony kisses Peggy again.  
"You know I can't do that. As much as I want to, I can't. I do adore you though, you know that Tony." Peggy nestles herself into Tony's shoulder. "Stay with me until Steve comes back?" Tony holds Peggy tightly. "I'm not going anywhere." He holds her as she drifts asleep.  
The next morning Peggy wakes up to an empty hospital bed. She remembered going to bed next to Tony and was confused as to where he went. She gets out of bed and immediately begins to feel nauseous. She reaches for the trash can and vomits into it. "Cricket O'Reilly little one. You're going to be the death of me." She puts on her sweater and wraps it tightly around her. "Where on Earth is everyone?" Peggy walks out of the med wing. The hallways are very quiet. As she gets closer to the war room, she hears voices. It's Steve talking with Bucky. She stands to the side of the door listening.  
"Buck, this whole situation, we've been through a lot together. But this... This scares the hell out of me. Nebula is a hot head and a loose cannon. Adam Warlock has insane power, even without the gauntlet."  
"We have one thing going for us this time. We are a united front. The Guardians are in space with the Nova Corps. We can get to Wakanda in no time. I feel like we came back stronger than when we face Thanos and he was a space god," Bucky explains. "What's changed?"  
"You know exactly what's changed. I...I feel like Peggy... She's given my life meaning again. As hard as her transition has been, she makes me want to get up every morning. When I thought I lost you and Sam, my two best friends, it almost destroyed me. I blamed myself and almost gave up. But now everything was finally almost perfect. And now it's all going t hell again. I don't know what my life would be like without you and Peggy in it."  
Peggy decides to walk in. Both Steve and Bucky jump. "Did someone say my name?" She smiles, which causes both men to do the same. "How are you feeling Peg," Bucky asks. Peggy rubs her stomach. "A little nauseous from the meds but better. Thank you Sargent Barnes.''  
"Please Peg. Bucky is fine."  
"Bucky...Sorry it takes some getting used to."  
Steve interrupts. "We were just talking about how the whole team may end up heading to Wakanda. It's a better place to plan a counterattack and be prepared for what Nebula and Warlock have coming for us. We were hoping that you could work with Shuri to come up with a plan to destroy the reality and power stones. With your experience at the SSR and SHIELD with technology, we figured that that would be a spot for you."  
"Steve I do understand technology but remember Steve... The Peggy that lived until 2016, I'm technically not her. I know you're just trying to protect me because I'm not super-powered or enhanced like the rest of you. I'll be okay though. You're sweet." Peggy leans in and kisses Steve on the lips. "I love you."  
"I love you too Peg."  
"What about me," Bucky laughs.  
"I love you too Buck," Steve says laughing.  
"I meant Peggy," Bucky says with a straight face and the three of them erupt into laughter.  
Later that morning, Peggy decided she wanted to take a walk and clear her head. As she is walking, she sees Peter walking out of Tony's garage with a large case. They wave at each other in acknowledgement. Moments later, Tony comes of the garage heading straight for Peggy. He catches up with her. "I brought you breakfast this morning but you had already gotten up. Did you take your prenatal vitamins this morning?"  
"Yes and for. Your information I almost choked trying to get them down. With all your technology, can't you find a better way for me to get them into my system?"  
"You're beautiful when you sleep by the way."  
"Tony please stop trying to distract me. How's your training going with Peter?"  
"Just gave the kid his new suit. He was pretty excited for it. He's becoming a little protégée of mine. I guess you could consider it practice for when we have our baby. What do you think it'll be? Boy or girl? I hope it's a girl. I bet she'll be beautiful. You know working with Peter has made me realize what an amazing Dad I'll be."  
Peggy smiles. "Do you ever stop to just take a breath?"  
"No. Not when my life is going pretty well. And I'm happy. Even with this impending gloom and doom of a fight, I'm still happy. I love you Peg." Tony tries to kiss her on the cheek, and Peggy ducks and playfully grabs his glasses and runs ahead of him putting them on. She giggles as Tony chases after her. "I think they look better on me than you. What do you think?" Peggy asks and purposely lets Tony catch up to her in a more secluded section of the grounds. Tony wraps his arms around her tightly. "Anthony Stark, I hate admitting this, but I love you too."


	14. The impending Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of the chapter before the chapter before the chapter that ends it all. It's been a ride but I really enjoyed writing this

"Did you just say what I think you did?"  
"Please don't ruin the moment. I will take it back," Peggy threatens him.  
"Just kiss me Peg." Tony pulls in Peggy for a long, lingering kiss. "I don't think kissing you will ever get old." "I'm just glad we can see each other one-on-one before we have to go to Wakanda. I wish we didn't have to go in the first place. Everything about that gauntlet and those stones scare the holy hell out of me. I don't want anything to happen to you, or Steve. Plus I heard Steve and Bucky talking. They have no plans of letting me anywhere near any fighting. They think that I can help someone named Shuri..."  
"That's T'Challa's sister."  
"Well I've only met him once, barely. And how am I supposed to protect the two of you if I'm stuck in some protective bunker," Peggy tells him. Tony gets angry. "Do you honestly listen to yourself when you talk Agent?! You're pregnant, but you want to fight two crazy aliens with space god powers! You need to stop thinking like an agent and start thinking like a Mom! Do you realize it's not just..."  
"It's not just me Tony?! Is that what you were going to say? I get that, but it scares the hell out of me that you and Steve will be out there without me!" Peggy hugs Tony tightly. "I'm scared. I'm just so incredibly terrified that I'm going to lose one or both of you!"  
"I promise you that is not going to happen. Not as long as I'm breathing and able to prevent it." Tony's cellphone begins ringing and he answers it. "Captain...Yes...She's with me. We took a walk to get some fresh air... Sure we'll head back...Want us to meet at the Quinjet?...I'll try... I can't promise you...But I'll try... Okay, see you then..."  
"What did you promise him Tony," Peggy asks.  
"That I'd try and talk you out of wanting to be in the middle of the fight. How did I do?" Tony tries to convince Peggy.  
"I'll let you know when the time comes for me to decide."  
"Dad was right. You are one tough, stubborn badass. I have to get back and get my suit ready. You coming back?"  
"I'm going to stay in the fresh air for a bit. I'll be there soon."   
"Okay Peggy," Tony kisses her. "I'll see you at the Quinjet...I love you."  
"I...I love you too Tony," Peggy says, and she watches Tony walk away. As Peggy is walking back to the grounds, it's very quiet. Suddenly she hears some rustling in the trees above her. Peter drops down from the tree behind her, which causes her to jump. "Crikey O'Reilly Peter! Don't scare someone like that!!"  
"I'm sorry...Miss, er, Agent Carter."  
"Oh Peter, you can call me Peggy."  
"Ms. Peggy, can we talk?" Peter asks her.  
"Why sure Peter. I don't know how much help I'll be to you with your training though." Peggy pauses. She leads him over to a bench in the clearing.  
"I wasn't going to say anything because I didn't want to embarrass you or Mr. Stark, but I found something out that I probably shouldn't know and well..."  
"Peter just spit it out."  
"I know you and Mr. Stark are hooking up in secret, and I'm pretty sure that you're pregnant," Peter blurts out. "I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have said anything, but I'm worried about Mr. Stark. I know he'd do anything to protect you." Peggy doesn't respond to Peter for a moment, trying to conceal the feeling of bile coming up in her throat. "Peter," she begins but Peter interrupts her. "I saw you two kissing and the blankets in the garage. And since my senses have been dialed up so high, when I was comforting you after your panic attack, I just knew that you were pregnant. I mean I'm all for you two being together because Mr. Stark deserves to be happy. He's been so different since Pepper died... And with you having a baby..."  
"Peter, you can't say anything to anyone about this. It may be Captain Rogers' as well. I'm not exactly sure. Stark Tech is running a DNA test already. I don't know why I'm admitting all of this to you Peter, but I'm scared to death. I want to be able to help them fight Nebula and that Warlock person but I can't risk the health of my baby."  
"Well I know Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers wouldn't want that. I know Mr. Stark really does love you. I just want you to be okay for him tooo. If anything happens, I can definitely protect you."  
"Peter, that's so sweet. I...I don't deserve any of this," Peggy says wiping tears out of her eyes. "Stupid bloody hormones are starting already." On an impulse, Peter embraces Peggy tightly. "It's okay. I'll all be okay. I promise Ms. Peggy." Peter's hug is surprisingly comforting to Peggy. She holds on to him for a moment like a mother and her child. "We should probably get going. They're going to be looking for us at the Quinjet." Peggy walks up with Peter and sees Steve carrying her bag into the Quinjet. He sees her, smiles, and waves. She walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek. "Are we almost ready to take off?"  
"Yeah. I hope it's okay, but I packed some stuff for you." Steve pats the bag on his shoulder. "Just what I thought you might need."  
"Just my normal clothes then eh? I think I need a super suit like you all have personally," Peggy says, not realizing Tony has walked up behind her.  
"You know I can actually create one for you," he suggests. "Maybe something in red to match that lovely shade of lipstick you always wear." Tony smirks at Peggy and catches her blushing. "I packed some medications for you Peg, in case you need them... To help with the nausea."  
Everyone, Peggy, Tony, Peter, Steve, Strange, Thor, Colin, Natasha, Rhodes, Bucky, and Sam, all board the Quinjet. They break off into separate groups. Steve pilots with Sam, leaving Peggy. "I'm going to go rest below," Peggy tells Steve. "Planes were a lot less..high tech in my day."  
"I forgot that its the first time you've actually been on the Quinjet. I'm sorry Peg," Steve apologizes. "Maybe you should take some of the medications Tony brought for you. It may help with your motion sickness."  
"Yeah I'm going to go find him. It's making me a little," Peggy pauses falling off balance. "Ya I'll be back." Peggy wanders off. She sees a couple of the others playing cards in a room of the plane. Peter is asleep in a chair. She wanders further and bumps into Natasha. "Hey Nat," Peggy says.  
"Hey Peg," Natasha begins. "How are you doing?"  
"I feel terrible. As I was telling Steve, planes are nothing like I'm used to at all."  
"You have been nauseous for a few days now...I hope you're not coming down with something." Natasha looks Peggy up and down accusatorily.  
"Listen Nat. I've dealt with women in the widow program back when it was even worse than your experience. Dottie didn't break me, so I don't understand why you're the only one who's been hostile since I got back to me, or what I did to deserve it and make you not like me. But frankly I don't need your approval, nor do I care if I get it in the first place. So I'd appreciate it if you'd stop treating me like I killed your puppy." Before Natasha can respond, Peggy turns on her heel and walks offf. She finally finds Tony working on some equation on a board. "Hey Babe," Peggy says as she walks up on tony. They kiss quickly. "What are you working on?"  
"Trying to figure out a way to destroy these damn stones. More importantly, how are you feeling? This plane is not the easiest for someone who's not used to it."  
"Yeah, that's why I'm coming to see you. Did you pack any medicine that would help me with my nausea?"  
"I should have something," Tony says and begins to rifle through the bag of medicines. "So I had a nice discussion with peter after you left," Peggy begins. "Oh yeah?" Tony hands Peggy two pills. "So your protégée knows about us. Don't ask me when or what he saw, but he did and he told me so on our way to the jet." Peggy puts the two pills on her tongue and takes a drink out of Tony's coffee. "Your coffee tastes just like your mouth. That's actually quite remarkable."  
"You know you're not supposed to drink caffeine when you're pregnant," Tony tells her.   
"I took one sip. And could you not say that so bloody loudly!? We already have Peter who know about us, and from what I've seen, that boy doesn't ever stop talking."  
"He may not, but he knows better," Tony tells her. "I'll talk to the kid when we get back. Peg, what are you going to do if the baby's mine? I'm going to make an honest woman out of you, you know?   
Peggy shrugs off the question. "I will cross that bridge when I come to it. I know it's not the answer that you want to hear, but I love you AND Steve so much that this decision is going to kill me." "I love you Peg," Tony is distracted by the plane beginning to land. "You should probably get back to Steve." Peggy crosses her arms and doesn't say a work as she walks out.


	15. fight for lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to be rough. Get the tissues ready.

When they get to Wakanda, everyone is treated by T'Challa and some members of the Dora Millaje. "Greetings Captain," T'Challa says hello to Steve. "We have everything set up for all of you in the main building of the palace. Shuri walkes up behind her brother.  
Steve nods. "Your highnesses... Thank you for having us and helping us prepare once again. We feel like the only way to actually prevent anyone from gaining and abusing too much power is to destroy at least one of the stones completely."  
Strange steps forward. "Do you think you'll be able to destroy the stone?" He looks to Shuri.  
"I would have to break down the molecular integrity of one of the stones then have someone with enough power destroy it. That could essentially prevent what the Captain is talking about." "Wanda... Your hex bolts could easily be strong enough," Peggy suggests. "So Peg. Do you think you could help Shuri and serve as her protection while you destroy the space stone that Nat and Thor brought back," Steve suggests. Peggy grits her teeth through her words. "Absolutely. Wanda will stay with us as well to ensure that the stone is destroyed in a timely manner."  
"The last we noticed Nebula and Adam Warlock had the remaining Chitauri soldiers with them. It's not as bad as Thanos's army, but they will still be quite imposing," T'Challa explains. "We expect their arrival in about three hours, so we should probably ready for battle." "Ms. Carter, Ms. Maximoff, if the two of you will follow me, I will take you to my lab," Shuri instructs them. Peggy pauses and glances in Tony's direction. He mouths "I Love you" to her, and she just smiles in response. Steve walks up to Peggy. "Please stay safe Steve." Peggy looks him deep in the eyes. "I love you," she tells him and avoids Tony's gaze.  
"I love you too Peg. I promise I'll be safe. You helping out Shuri means more than you know." Steve lets Peggy lean forward and kiss him directly on the lips. They linger for a moment, her hand touches his cheek, and they separate. "Just be careful my love." Peggy warns him. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Steve heads off. Peggy sees Tony glance back, and it is one of the first times she witnesses genuine fear on his face. Peggy follows Shuri and Wanda into her lab. The lab is completely different than what Peggy was used to at the SSR. Shuri explains a couple things to Peggy and she tries her best t understand. She tries to follow Shuri's lead. Peggy has a frustrated look on her face which Wanda sees. "You okay Peggy? You don't seem yourself," Wanda says to her.  
"Wel I'm concerned. I know Steve only put me in here because I'm not enhanced like the rest of the team. But it pains me that I'm not out there to at least try and protect our friends." Shuri pauses in the middle of working. She hands Peggy an earpiece. "This will connect you with Captain Rogers and the team in the field. My brother is handing out the same coms to the team in the field. Just turn it on and put it in your ear." Peggy follows her instructions. She gasps when the first voice she hears is Tony's.  
"All clear in the skies on my end. Rhodey, Sam, how about you," Tony asks.  
"This is Agent Carter checking in on our end in the lab," Peggy starts. "I just wanted to let you know we're on coms too."  
"Peggy! It's wonderful to hear a voice other than Sargeant Barnes and Wilson's singing," Tony laughs into the com.  
"It's good to hear your voice as well Tony. Steve are you there as well?"  
"I'm here Peg. Please keep us updated on the status of the work in the lab. And ladies, stay safe. Word is our friends are extra angry."   
"Hey Cap. Heads up. We've got action in the Southbound corridor," Sam tells everyone.  
Peggy pauses, fearing the impending fight. She tries to help Shuri and keep focused, but her hands begin to shake. Shuri talks to Peggy, but her fears drown out her voice. She's hearing the fight in her ear. There is a lot of background noise. Peggy's thoughts become obtrusive. "Wanda, are you hearing this? Shuri, how much longer will this all take? They need us out there! Especially Wanda! Can you do this without us?" "Peggy we have to stay here," Wanda resists. "The Chitauri are back and helping the enemy! Do you know what that's going to do to Tony? That's the reason he has PTSD!" Peggy begins to get slightly frantic. "Agent Carter! If they need us, they will notify you. Right now I need you," Shuri gets angry.  
I'm not even doing anything, Peggy thinks to herself. I need to get out of here, pregnant or not. I have to help them. No Peggy, you're being impulsive and need to keep your baby safe. Peggy hears Tony, or so she thought, yelling, then Steve yelling to Bucky who sounded like he was in pain. They are making progress in breaking down the stone. When Peggy and Wanda hear Scott Lang scream "They're taking over!" "Try to hold them off!" Steve yells. "We're getting overwhelmed! Shuri, how much longer," T'Challa asks. "Brother I'm doing the best that I can!"  
"Can you have Wanda charge up the particle accelerator to destroy the stone when you're ready to destroy it? We need her down here," Tony yells.  
"I may have to call her back," Shuri watches as Wanda's power illuminate a piece of machinery. "Go Wanda! Go! They need you more!"  
Wanda breaks a window and gets ready to fly through. As she takes off, Peggy leaps through the air and jumps onto Wanda, allowing her to hit the ground with the two of them. Peggy holds the blaster she took from Shuri's lab tightly. When they land, Wanda turns to Peggy. "What have you done?! You shouldn't be down here! Steve said to keep you in the lab!"  
"Please don't put me back there! I need to e down here," Peggy begs her. Wanda is genuinely angry at her friend. "fine, she snaps at her. Wanda then uses her powers to levitate Peggy into a nearby acacia tree. "Stay there Peg! Don't engage these things!"  
"Nooo!" Peggy smacks the tall, dense tree in frustration. She sees the battle happening before her. Nebula and Adam Warlock have a considerably large following behind them, but the Avengers and the Wakanda army quickly begin to overtake them. I'm far from any match to them, even without the infinity stones, Peggy thinks to herself. She touches her stomach. Oh little one you have complicated everything haven't you? There's an eerie quiet that has come over the battle.  
"Has anyone seen the two that matter," Clint asks ominously.  
"I'm seeing them near the Acacia trees," Rhodes explains.  
Suddenly Peggy sees Nebula and Warlock appear below her. Nebula screams out full of anger. "Where are they?! I'm going to destroy them for what they did to my sister! They could have saves her! Foolish humans! I'm going to destroy them."  
"If they don't know where we are, they do now," Warlock scoffs.  
Peggy spies Tony overhead in his suit with Sam and Rhodes. Steve, Bucky, Clint, and Natasha are coming from one direction and the remainder are coming from the opposite direction. Peggy stays as still as possible. Strange appears next to her and she jumps and stifles a scream. She takes a deep breath and holds her stomach. Strange makes hand signals to indicate what he wants Peggy to do, but she ignores him. "I can't," she mouths. Strange looks confused until Peggy touches her tiny baby bump. Strange looks down in shock, "You're pregnant?" He mouths to her. The look on her face is all the response that she needs to give. Before she can say anything, the flyers drop ammunition from the sky alerting Nebula and Warlock to the impending attack. Nebula uses the reality stone to take the ammunition shells and turn them into rocks which she throws, knocking Tony and Rhodes out of the sky. Peggy shudders at the sound of Tony's metal suit crashing to the ground and has to catch her breath, waiting for him to move. He does and a fight begins. Peggy watches on as every attack that the team throws at Nebula and Warlock are returned worse because of the stones.   
Peggy wants terribly to help and join in the fight, but knows better than that. The Avengers are taking a lot of hits. She sees Steve get thrown back by a blast from Warlock and the power stone. He looks like he's in pain. His hand shakes as he tightens his shield on his arm. "We need to get that reality stone away from the woman," T'Challa says in coms. "On it," Wanda says and goes in to cover them. She is cut off by Warlock. She throws hex bolt after hex bolt after hex bolt at Warlock. She seems as though she's overwhelming him, until a stray blast of rocks from Nebula's stone strikes her in the shoulder. Warlock uses that opening to fire a powerful blast in Steve's direction, throwing him hard against the Acacia tree that Peggy is in. The tree shakes and Peggy loses her balance, falling to the ground. She screams,trying to protect her stomach. She lands hard on her side.  
Steve is down on the ground. He's barely moving. Peggy is slumped against the tree. Warlock walks up on Steve. Wanda destroys Nebula's mechanical arm with a hex bolt in the distance. The power stone glows brightly, like it's charging. He aims his hands at Steve, who is barely moving. When Warlock fires, Peggy screams. However Tony swoops down just in time. He takes the full force of the blast.


	16. Finding my purpose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this one. 10 on the tearjerker scale

"Stephen! Get Warlock! I'll take care of Steve and Tony for you!" Peggy runs to Tony first, who is much worse for the wear. She calls out to Steve. "Steve, can you hear me? Can you hear me Steve?" Peggy hears Steve grumbling in pain. "Steve, Tony's hurt really badly." Peggy looks down at Tony. The chestplate of his armor has all but disintegrated, leaving a large, bloody hole in Tony's chest.  
Tony cringes through a smile. "Hey Peg."  
"You damn fool you! What did you do?"  
"I did what needed to be done. Needed to protect the team," Tony says and coughs up blood. "I got my sense of purpose back."  
"Your sense of purpose?! Really Anthony? Crikey O'Reilly your purpose is killing yourself?"  
Tony calls out in pain. "How do I look? Just a flesh wound right? I don't know if my suit will fix this one like it normally does." He cringes.  
"STRANGE! HELP ME TRANSPORT HIM AND STEVE BACK TO GET MEDICAL HELP!" Peggy tries desperately to get help.  
"He needs to focus on destroying the stones. Peg, I love you. Make sure you take care of that baby. Make sure she grows up strong and beautiful just like her mom. That's so important to me. Promise me she'll grow up to be just like you?" Tony holds on to Peggy's hand with the little strength that he has left.  
"Wait! You got the results back?! You called it a 'she'?"  
Tony smiles. "Take good care of her. Steve's going to be a good Dad to her. He's a good guy. Promise me to make sure she grows up strong."  
"Of course I will Tony. Do you... Do you know," Peggy asks. Tony smiles, coughs, and suddenly his grip on Peggy's hand drops and his eyes go empty. Peggy knows it's too late... He's gone. She lets out a blood curdling scream. She grabs the pistol in her ankle holster. When she turns around Stephen has gained possession of the power stone. In a fit of rage, Peggy unloads the full clip of her gun into Adam Warlock's head and screams. She looks at Thor and Natasha, sneering. "At least I know to go for the head," she snaps at them and falls to the ground unconscious and overwhelmed.  
When Peggy wakes up, she's back in the med wing, but in the New York headquarters. She's on a bed next to Scott Lang's bed. She doesn't remember anything that happened prior to her waking up. She hears a female's voice say "She's awake." It's Wanda. She comes running into the bed area, followed by Steve. "Peggy, are you okay?" Wanda asks her.  
"I-I'm so confused. Where is everyone?"  
Steve sits down and takes ahold of Peggy's hand. "We're back in New York. You've been unconscious for a few days." He sees Peggy's sad expression. "Peggy, I have to ask you. Are we...Are we going to be parents?" Her jaw drops, and she doesn't know what to say. "How come you didn't tell me Peg? I would have been ecstatic. I had to find out overhearing Tony talking to you. Is that why you two were being so secretive? Was he helping you try to figure out how to tell me?"  
Peggy pauses. "W-where is Tony, Steve?" She looks at Steve's down and forlorn face. "Steve, he was doing just that. I'm sorry you had to hear about it like that though. Where is Tony? You're frightening me."  
"Peggy...Tony... He saved my life, but..."  
"NOOOOOOO!"  
"He didn't make it. The energy blast...It blew a hole right through his suit. He died a hero saving my life." Steve sees the tears streaming down Peggy's face, and she begins to shake uncontrollably. He embraces Peggy tightly. "I know hunny. I know it's hard but you have to be strong for our baby." Steve holds Peggy and she sobs into his shoulder.  
Later that night, everyone has left the medwing. It's just Peggy and Scott, who is sound asleep and heavily sedated. Peggy gets out of her bed and turns off her monitors. She finds a robe and ties it above her tiny baby bump. She is restless, so she puts on her yellow Chanel quilted loafers and sneaks out of headquarters. She pads along the grass to the Stark garage and keys in the alarm code. "Welcome Peggy Carter," Friday says to Peggy. "Mr. Stark expected you'd be coming. He told me to send you to the Fleetmaster."  
"Okay Friday." Peggy walks around the cars. She grabs the red cashmere throw that she and Tony always used. She wraps it around her and takes a deep breath. It smells like the cologne he used to wear. She reaches the Fleetmaster and says," Friday I'm here. Now what?" "One moment Peggy Carter," Friday is heard. An image of Tony appears in front of Peggy, causing her to gasp. She tries to touch the image and her hand goes right through.  
"Hey Peg. How did I know you'd end up here? Well I want you to know that even though I'm gone now, I will never forget you. And I've put things into place so that you and the baby will be okay, starting with the contents of the garage. All of my car collection is yours with the exception of the Porsche Cayenne Turbo. Peter and May need a car and I want them to have it."  
"Why did you leave me you fool?" Peggy begins to cry.  
"I'm sorry I had to protect you and Cap. I knew I'd find my purpose and that was definitely it."  
"But you left me alone..."  
"The good thing is that you're not alone. You have Steve. All of the Avengers love you. Plus, no matter what, too, I will always be looking down on you Peg...Or up depending on how judge they feel at the pearly gates."  
Peggy smiles through her tears.  
"See I knew I could get you to smile," the virtual image of Tony continues. "So I bet you're wondering the question we've had since the day you found out you were pregnant. Peg, I found out you're having a girl. Please raise her just as you are...Strong, independent, smart as a whip..."  
"Not really the answer I wanted but..." Peggy's voice trails off.  
"I know, I know. You want to know who the baby's father is. Well dear, if you're listening to this, that means I'm no longer alive. Steve is going to be the baby's father, biological or not."  
Peggy wipes at the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I can't fathom admitting you're gone. Why did you have to do this to me?"  
"I'm sorry Peg. Just know that I'll always be looking down on you and that I will always love you unconditionally. Peggy, I don't want to ruin what you have with Steve...But that baby girl...Growing inside you. She's..." The virtual image of Tony swipes at the few tears falling down his cheek. "Don't be surprised if she comes out with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, instead of blonde hair and blue eyes. Name our daughter something amazing, something strong...May I suggest Toni with and 'i'? I have to go now. Peter's coming in for his new suit before we head to Wakanda. Peg...I love you so much. I always have and always will. Take good care of our daughter. You and Steve will make amazing parents."  
"Please don't go," Peggy says and tries to touch the virtual image of Tony as it fades away. She crumbles to the floor, curls up, and cries herself to sleep.


	17. Epilogue- years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick blurb

Peggy open the front door of a brownstone building in Brooklyn. She's pushing a blonde haired, blue eyed boy in a stroller. She has a dress and shoes on that make her look like she's back in the 1940s. She looks back and sees Steve coming to the front door with a six year old girl with dark brown hair and eyes. "Steve, do you have Maria's Easter bonnet?" Steve looks down and the little girl giggles.  
"But Dad I don't want to wear it! I want to wear my hair bow. It's much more fashionable."  
"Little girl, where did you even come from?" Steve kisses Maria's cheek. "Sometimes it's like you're your Uncle Tony reincarnated."  
"I wish I got to meet Uncle Tony. I want an armor suit to fly just like him. Uncle Rhodey said I have to grow before I get one and Uncle Bruce and Uncle Peter said they'd make it for me."  
"Your uncles need to talk to your mother before they promise you things like that. Your..." Peggy pauses holding the Tiffany's pendant that Tony bought her all those years ago. "Your Uncle Tony would be very proud of how interested in science you are. Come along. Let's go to Easter dinner. Everyone at headquarters is going to be expecting us.   
The Fleetmaster pulls up. Steve helps Peggy put the kids in, and they drive off together.

THE END.


End file.
